Teen Hunter
by Trident-Hero
Summary: Chris Argent jr. is the older twin of Allison Argent. Teenage boy struggling through high school by day and best of the best gunters at night. But when his friend gets bit and an alpha starts killing people his loyalty is split. hat will he choose? Pack or family?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Wolf, but what my o/c says and does is my ideas.**

 **Re- write of Teen Hunter. The old story forget about it. It will be similar but it then turns and changes a lot. (First 16 Chapters are uploaded on Wattpad)**

 **I hope you guys like this, I decided that I would go ahead and get the first chapter published. I'll be updating this from now own once or twice a week most likely Monday, and Friday. If I'm on a role maybe three. So expect Chapter two by Monday, and comments and votes are welcomed.**

Chris pov

"Relax, it's just the first day of school sis," I said smiling watching my Twin sister Allison pace nervously around living room. "Yeah first day of school in a new school!" She replied fidgeting with her bracelet.

"Allison, you'll be fine how many new schools have we gone to? We've always been able to find friends," I assured her. Allison sighed as she picked up her bag and slung it around her shoulder. "That's always because you become one of the stars on the lacrosse team," she informed me. I rolled my eyes as grabbed my car keys, pencil, and pen.

"Guess you can always thank your older brother for getting you popularity?" I joked. Allison playfully hit my arm. "You're barely older than me," she informed me her face dead serious. I played along.

"Best fifteen minutes of my life, man weren't those the days!" Allison glared at me and I gave her my puppy dog eyes. We had a five minute stare down before she finally broke a smile.

My dad came out from around the corner. "Allison go wait In Chris's car I need to talk to him." I raised an eyebrow at him as Allison grabbed my keys from my hand and walked out the door. "Yeah dad?" I asked leaning on the wall.

"I want you to remember the real reason we are in this town, we are here for a hunt. Your job is to find the beta, and track him to the alpha," he informed me.

You see my family hunts and kills werewolf's. No I'm not lying we have a whole arsenal of weapons to kill them with. The real reason we moved to Beacon Hills is because there are rumors of werewolf's coming back here. I help my dad hunt them down and kill the ones who have killed people.

We follow a code and nobody gets to know about it but other family members. Allison doesn't know yet my dad wanting her to have some innocence. But I know because I followed him out one night and got shot. Then everything became way more clear.

I nodded and my dad patted me on the back. "You got your knife?" He asked. I lifted up my shirt to reveal the hilt of the silver dagger. "Don't get caught with that," he ordered. I rolled my eyes and said my good byes and walked out the door.

I hoped into my Royal Blue Ford Raptor and Allison tossed me my keys. "Nervous?"I Asked her starting the truck. "Terrified," Allison responded. I chuckled as I pulled out of the drive way cranking the toons.

I hopped out of my car and told Allison to got to the office. I was going to look around familiarize myself with the school grounds. I glanced around the parking lot as I saw a kid get out of a fancy looking car get out and look at a kid on a bike. As I walked closer I heard the rich guy say, "Dude watch the paint job." Great a person I don't like bully's. I went on a straight b- line for the rich bully. As we passed each other I stuck out my foot and tripped him. He fell down scraping his hands on the concrete. "Dude watch the Jays!" I exclaimed wiping of my Jordan's.

He got up and glared at me trying to size me up. But I was at least 3 inches taller and was more muscular. Someone called for him and he glared at me one more time before stomping off. "Dude I never saw someone stand up to Jackson," the bike kid exclaimed from behind me, "That was awesome!" I smiled and held out my hand. "Chris Argent." He shook my hand "Scott McCall."

"Well gotta get my schedule with my sister see you later," I replied walking of. I walked into the office and I spotted Allison waiting awkwardly in the middle of the room. I sighed and nodded for her to come with me. I walked up to the attendance lady who looked up at us.

" You two are?" The front attendance lady asked. "Uh Chris, and Allison Argent," I responded. She looked up found our schedules and locker codes handed them to us and asked us to wait outside for the principle. We were waiting in complete silence then are mom called. I rolled my eyes and plugged my headphones in not listing. I stared at the door as I saw the principle coming are way I quickly unplugged my headphones and stuffed them in my pocket.

"Everything except a pen! I can't believe I actually forgot a pen," Allison exclaimed. I held in a laugh as she told mom she had to go. "Sorry about your wait come with me," he said.

I followed him with Allison right besides me. Allison talked to him about are move from beacon hills but I wasn't really paying attention. My mind kept drifting off to about what I should do to find a beta.

We followed him into a room and awkwardly stood in the front of the class. "This is Christopher and Allison Argent please make the welcome. The teacher told us to take a seat. Allison sat behind the Scott kid and I sat in the back right corner. I watched as Scott turned around and handed my sister a pen. She smiled and took it from him then had this confused expression on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged her shoulders. And started reading the paper the teacher handed out.

I eyed Scott carefully. How the hell did he know Allison needed a pen? Superhuman hearing was on the list of abilities werewolves get from being bit.

I knew what I had to do and it was get close to Scott McCall and find out his secrets.

Time skip.

I was getting my lacrosse stuff from my locker and stuffed a notebook and a folder with some paper in it. I then Stuffed my pen and pencil in my jeans pocket and locked my locker. I noticed that Allison was staring at Scott and him at her. I nudged her and she blushed as I caught her. Then this strawberry blonde girl comes up to us. She seemed to have all the confidence in the world, and had piercing green eyes. Did I forget to mention that she was gorgeous?

"That Jacket is killer where you get it?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at Allison's explanation. Heard it to many times for it to even be 1 % interesting.

"And you are my new best friend." The girl stated before the guy I tripped this morning walked up "hey Jackson," she mumbled and they started making out with her in front of us. Allison and I stood there for a second before coughing awkwardly.

They separated and she began talking again. "So there's a party this Friday night, you should come. Both of you," "uh Friday's family nigh-" she started before interrupted her ,"Sure sound great we will be there!" I said. "Cool everyone's going after the scrimmage," Jackson said. "

"You mean like football?" Allison asked. I faced palmed.

"Footballs a joke the sport here is lacrosse we have won the state championship 2 years in a row," Jackson stated proudly.

"Because of a certain team captain," The girl said. "We practice in a few minutes.. Your trying out right?" I nodded and grabbed my stuff. I looked back up and I saw Allison try to get out of going but to no success.

I walked away with them glancing back at Scott who seemed to have heard the whole thing. Which was starting to freak me out a bit.

As I got used to the stick and picking up the pall a few times I noticed Scott staring at my sister again. Gosh Allison always the first day you have a guy over you. The coach came up to him and said," McCall you're in goal," "I've never played," he responded. "I know scoring some shots will give the boys confidence boost for there first day back. Get them energized! fired up!"coach said. "And what about me?" Scott asked. "Try not to take any to the face." Coach responded walking away.

"What a dick," I said to Scott. "He's crazy... But one hell of a coach," he informed me. I nodded and he ran off to the goal and I went to the shooting line.

Coach set up lines and blew the whistle and Scott fell to the ground clutching his head. My eyes widened and everything made since. Scott was newly bit and didn't have any idea which was going on... Which meant the alpha is going to be coming for him. That's just fantastic! My only lead is going to need to be protected the whole time.

The first person shot the ball hitting him right in the head. Everyone laughed even the coach but me. Next guy shot Scott saved it. But he never played. Next shot save. Save,Save,Save, and save. My turn next. Then Jackson pushed me out of the way flicked a ball into his net and ran at Scott.

He jumped in the air using all of his might to shoot the ball. Scott turned his stick quickly catching it. Everyone cheered for Scott even his girlfriend who I learned who's name was Lydia from the introductions that were forced upon me.

I looked at Jackson with an eyebrow raised. He narrowed his eyes at me and said," See if you do any better!"I rolled my eyes at the guys cockiness. I mean dude human vs. werewolf usually means human looses. But if Scott was a newly bit that could mean all I had to do was throw the ball where he couldn't move his stick fast enough even with his new abilities.

I flicked the ball into my net and ran towards the goal. I clutched my stick as I flung it at the goal where you could hear it whistle. It seemed to go in slow motion as the ball hit off the top of Scott's stick and went in. I stood there stunned as the people cheered I glanced at Lydia and gave her a wink. She smiled and looked at Jackson with a not bad look. We went through the drill a couple more times only me being successful on my first attempt.

Back in the locker room I put my clothes back on patting Scott on the back. "Good job bud!" I exclaimed high fiving him. He smiled and I slid on my skin tight t shirt slinging my jacket over my shoulder. "Also McCall stop staring at my sister and grow a pair and talk to her," I said looking back to see Scott pale. "She's your sister?" He exclaimed. "Twin sister," I said making him pale more. I gave him a pat on the back and walked out of the locker room.

"How was your first day kids," my dad asked as we walked In the door. "Fine," I said ," But Allison already seems to have boys all over her." "CHRIS!" She screamed. I laughed as I plugged my earphones in hopped on the coach and fell asleep.

I woke up and the time said 10:00. I groaned as I sat up. "God why did I take a nap?" I asked myself.

I saw Allison come in the door wet and with a T shirt on that wasn't her t shirt. "So explain," I ordered. She sighed. " I hit a dog then drove it to a clinic where Scott works he cast the dogs leg up gave me a dry t shirt and now I have a date to the dance," she exclaimed in her rambling way happily. "Lucky you!" I said sarcastically. She glared at me before we both cracked up laughing. "So who are you taking?" She asked.

"No idea I really might go alone and find someone," I responded. She rolled her eyes. "I'll get Lydia to find you someone." "No no no no!" I exclaimed but she was already on the phone. "I hate you," I mumbled.

Next day at school.

"Hey Scott," I said sliding in next to him by his locker. "If you hurt my sister I will end you," I stated. He again paled I laughed and clamped him on the shoulder. "Dude I'm kidding... I will put you in the deepest part of hell imaginable," I said in a joking voice. He smiled then Jackson came up and slammed his locker.

"Alright little man why don't you tell me where your getting your juice?" Jackson asked. "What?" Scott asked. "Where are you getting your juice." He said slower this time. He looked confused then finally said," My mom does all the shopping."

God Scott he's talking about fucking Steroids!

"Now listen McCall your going to tell me exactly what it is and who your buying it from because there's no way in hell your out there kicking ass on the field like that without some sort of chemicals boost." He stated. "Oh you mean steroids!" Scott said finally getting it.

He looked at Jackson. "Are you on steroids?" He asked. Jackson grabbed him and pushed him on the Locker. "What the hell is going on with you McCall?" "Hey Jackson get off of him he had a whole summer to practice dude!" I exclaimed. He glared at Scott before walking out of the Locker room. "Thanks," Scott mumbled. "No problem," I answered as we followed Jackson out.

But sadly enough for Scott that meant I was right. Scott couldn't of gotten that good at Lacrosse unless he had actually trained super hard. Which I doubt because if you've never played goalie you shouldn't be able to save every shot.

"Let's go gather around.. Bring it in come on!" Coach shouted. Scott waved his hand at my sister and I smirked as coach looked at Scott. "got a question McCall?" He asked. "What?" "You raised your hand have a question?" "No I was just uh nothing sorry," Coach turned to the rest of us.

"Ok you know how this goes if you don't make the cut your most likely sitting on the bench the rest of the season. You make the cut you play your parents are proud. Your girl friend loves YA! huh! Everything else is uh cream cheese. Now get out there and show me what you got!," Coach said.

We cheered and started playing. I was on Scott's team and I was defending Jackson. They threw the ball to him as I hit him down making the ball fall out of his stick. I grabbed the ball and threw it to Scott. Jackson got up and hit him straight in the chest.

"That's got to hurt," I mumbled. I ran over and helped Scott up and patted him on the back. Scott then won the face off with Jackson and ran thew the defense. Spinning around one, jumping to the side of ,one spinning again, then flipping over the last 3 defenders. Landing it and shooting it between the goalies legs. "Damn he's good," I exclaimed. I mentally face palmed as I remembered he has super human abilities. As the coach called him over. Everyone started cheering so I'm guessing he made first line.

The game went on some more as I knocked some kid down grabbing the ball running up the field. I side stepped one, spun, the trucked Jackson out of my way. I then slung my stick forward streaking the ball towards the goal going upper right corner. Everyone cheered as I spotted out a certain strawberry blonde hair girl and of course winked at her. "ARGENT!" Coach hollered. I ran over to where the coach was. "What do you think your doing trucking the captain?" He asked. "Uh proving that he shouldn't be the captain." I said STUPID STUPID

The coach smiled. "Good cause your on first line keep proving it son and you might just get that chance!" He said slapping my back. The crowd cheered as I smirked at Jackson causing him to glare at me.

The doorbell rang and I walked down the stairs grabbing a black suit jacket from the closet next to it.

I grabbed my keys as I opened the door for Scott. "Hey Scott," I said. "Hey Chris," he said. "ALLISON YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" I hollered at her.

I winked at Scott before walking out the door. "Wheres your date?" Scott asked me. I chuckled "picking one up at the party!" I exclaimed. But in reality I wanted to go to mingle come back home and go hunting in the woods with my dad. But he said no that I should get some friends. This is better end up to be one hell of a party.

As I drove up to the party I smiled as I heard loud music and teenagers walking into the house. I walked in and made a b line for the punch. Which I knew was spiked.

I saw Scott and Allison dancing and I smiled. I then glanced over to see Lydia pinned up on the wall by Jackson him grabbing on to her. Oh this will be fun.

I found Scott's best friend Stiles and walked over to him. "So your Chris!" Stiles yelled over the music. "Yeah. Your Stiles right?" I yelled back. He nodded. I saw him glare in Jacksons direction. "You know that dude is an ass!" I exclaimed. "But also a captain to a very good lacrosse team." Stiles informed me. "Not for long," I responded. Stiles laughed and we talked for a good thirty minutes about random stuff.

My phone started to ring and I looked who was calling me. My dad. I answered it. "Yeah dad?" I asked.

"I'm outside the house come on where going hunting," my dad said.

"Thank goodness I'll be right there," I answered I almost completely ran out the house after saying goodbye to Stiles and into my dads SUV. "Let's go!" I said. My dad threw me my Knife and crossbow. "Oh man I missed you," I said to my crossbow as we drove off. I put on a hat and some night vision goggles too. "I'm Ready !" I informed him.

My dad shot a beta in the arm that I spotted for him. The next thing I knew I was getting thrown into a tree. I groaned as I rolled over onto my stomach. I scrambled up running to the tree where the beta was pinned down. "great you lost him!" I groaned as I ran through the woods to find the 2 betas.

I saw the bigger one up ahead and I instantly had my knife in hand. I let out a grunt as I threw it forward. It barely missed the wolfs head and hit the tree next to him.

The werewolf turned around and flashed his blue eyes at me.

Blue eyes meant he had killed an innocent which meant it was a threat. "I don't want to do this!" I informed it. "But I know what the color of your eyes mean.

Suddenly I was being kicked away and I hit a tree hard. The last thing I remember was the blue eyed wolf pulling the golden eyed beta away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris! It's not your fault!" My dad informed me. In my anger I grabbed my knife off the table and threw it towards the target where it split the dead eyed arrow in half embedding its self in the dead center. "No it is my fault! I missed the throw! I NEVER MISS!" I exclaimed as I turned my attention to the punching bag and resumed punching.

"Do you know who they where?" My dad asked. "No," I lied. "Then there's nothing you can do but wait till next month. "THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" I yelled punching the bag furiously. "Chris, there is no reason to beat yourself up about this," my dad tried to persuade me.

I turned to him breathing hard. "Why are we hunting wolves, that may have not of killed anybody?" I asked him. "To find the alpha," he responded. "And what happens if the alpha hasn't killed?" I asked.

My dad shook his head sadly. "You have to kill an alpha to become one," he informed me. "What about a True alpha?" I asked. My dad actually let out a laugh. "That's a myth, Chris, now get some sleep," he ordered before walking off. I ignored his request and continued to train.

Allison

Thump! Thump! Thump Thump Thump! Thump! Was the sound that jolted her from her slumber. I walked from my room to investigate.

As I walked down the stairs and near the garage the sound became louder but when I opened the door it was empty. THUMP! THUMP! I realized it must becoming from the basement and I timidly opened the basement door and crept down the stairs. As soon as I was able to see what was going on the sight confused me.

Chris was the one making the noise.

His dark brown hair was sweaty and it looked like he did after a four hour practice when they lived in Florida. I watched as he hit a punching bag, then drop to the ground do fifty push-ups, jump up punch the bag again. It looked like he wasn't even tired. But I knew his muscles had to of ached. Sure my brother was strong but she always thought it was because of sports. Not because he works out in the middle of the night.

My eyes widened as he started talking to himself. "You! Punch Have! Punch TO BE! Punch punch punch BETTER! Punch!" The last punch caused the bag to fly of its chain and onto the floor. His breathing was hard and long. He shrugged off the punching bag and walked over to a table picking up a bow and arrow.

I noticed he had four targets. Quicker than I ever could he had shot four times and hit Bullseye all four times. He the twirled on his heel and picked up and arrow and shot it towards me. I let out a Yelp of shock as the arrow missed and went above me. I timidly looked up to see a target above my head with the arrow on the Bulls eyes.

I looked back at Chris who had dropped the bow in shock. I realized that he had done that shot so many times that it was instinct and he didn't know I was there.

"Allison!? What are you doing!?" He exclaimed. I sighed and walked down the basement stairs towards my twin brother. "Wondering why your working out at three in the morning," I informed him. "It's three?" He asked shocked. "Yep," I said popping the p.

"Huh, well, that sucks." I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "It just needed to let off some steam Ali I'm fine," he informed me. "Well since it's the weekend, mind if I join along?" I asked him hopefully. "Yeah, sure," he said. I smiled and did a happy dance.

"But first things first, if your going to work out please don't do it in pajamas," he said eyeing my outfit.

Chris -after school.

I was able to get closer to Scott but I knew I had to do something to actually open up. I had to let him know that I can help him. I wasn't really wanting one of my only friends in this dumb town be killed by my family. So I had to figure out how to get him to open up.

Luckily the in the woods I had been wearing googles and a hood so he couldn't recognize me. But I knew If he confessed so would I. Because trust is a very important thing in a friendship.

But luckily I didn't have to because when I walked into the locker room I and turned the corner I heard Scott exclaim. "Allison's father... Shot me... With a crossbow."

"But he doesn't know it's you right? And what about the guy who chased Derek down," Stiles asked him.

"He wasn't after me, he said he knew what Derek had done or something," Scott informed Stiles. "But who was he!?" Stiles asked again more urgently. I took a deep breath as I turned the corner by Scott and Stiles.

"It was me."

Their heads snapped in my direction obviously confused. "You almost killed Derek?" Scott asked. "No, I was trying to find out who bit you," I informed Scott. "You're a hunter why should I believe you?!" Scott asked backing away.

I took a deep breath and thought hard before I spoke. "Scott I know this will sound weird to you," I tried to explain. But the guy had been through so much in like five days he deserved a break.

"I don't want to kill, I've never killed before," I told him truthfully. "I've watched my family torture innocent wolves just for one answer, I've seen my aunt do some awful stuff, and they expect me to do the same because they think it's right," I informed them.

"And what do you think?" Stiles asked.

"I think,I'll do anything to save a life, and help protect one of the few friends I have. Scott, Stiles help me help you." Scott seemed to be debating it considering how close we had become. The past few days. Went from new kid to the friend you have even when your bestfriend isn't around. That hopefully turns into a trio group of friends.

But you know this may be a big issue.

"Help us with what?" Stiles asked needing a bit more convincing. "I can help you control yourself on a full moon, I can help your anger problems triggering a shift, and I can help with finding out who bit Scott."

"I- I- I like you dude! We are going to become great friends!" Stiles said happily giving me a high five. "Scott I'm in, for continuing to let Chris be our friend."

Scott nodded and smiled. We heard the whistle from coach and our eyes widened. "But now let's just focus on lacrosse," Stiles exclaimed. I nodded and quickly put my pads on.

We ran out onto the field barely making it.

"Let's go 1v1 Jackson grab the long stick today," coach barked. Jackson was pretty good at defense and coach was yelling at us telling us to retry harder and making Greenberg run a lap. Wpp "let's go Argent your turn!" I flicked the ball into the net and sprinted at Jackson. As he came for me I faked right and spun to my left. I then used all my force to shoot at the goal. It hit Danny in forearm then popped in the goal. "Nice Argent! Wsssp (whistle) let's go McCall!"

I watched as Scott rand towards Jackson and Jackson completely killed him. "Coach started insulting him I couldn't really here what he was saying all that McCall doing it again. Scott sprinted at Jackson impacting him so hard it threw Jackson to the ground but we all heard the loud pop Jacksons shoulder made. I saw Scott clutching his head and Stiles run to him.

I made a b line across the field to help Stiles pick him up and carry him to the locker room. "Come on Scotty focus!" I ordered him as we barged through the locker room door.

He fell to the ground looking up his eyes completely yellow. "Oh no," I said worriedly. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled. "Scott think even breaths!" I ordered. Instead he jumped up and threw me across the locker room.

I hit a locker and tumbled to the ground. "Ow," I groaned. I saw Scott advancing on Stiles and pulled my self up. Scott was dead infront of me except that we where a hallway apart.

I started sprinting down the hallway jumping up and kicking his body. I again fell to the floor but so did Scott. I rolled over and grabbed a lacrosse stick jumping over onto him. "SCOTT!" I yelled.

He just roared at me. I grabbed his helmet and whipped it off. "SCOTT!" I tried again. He growled and flipped me off of him. I hit the wall and the fire extinguisher. Scott pounced on me choking me. I reached out for anything in desperation as I was looking visions. My hands came across a big metal object which I grabbed and hit Scotts head with. He fell off of me and I jumped up. Realizing I had the fire extinguisher in my hand I decided to spray him with it.

After I stopped he looked back up with Normal brown eyes. I sighed in relief as I slid down the nearest wall in relief. "Holy hell thank God for you," Stiles said appearing from the hallway. "What happened?" Scott asked.

"You tried to kill me, and then Chris come out of no where and saved me then you almost choked him then he whooped you with the fire extinguisher," Stiles explained. "Angers the trigger," I hoarsely called out my throat raw.

"But that's lacrosse it's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed," Scott exclaimed. "Then you can't play until the three of us figure this out," Stiles said. "But I'm first line!" Scott complained. "Not anymore," Stiles said.

Scotts face looked crushed as he hit his head on the locker behind him. "Hey at least you got a second chance with my sister," I told him trying to brighten the mood. He nodded a smile appearing over his face.

"So what are we going to do?" Stiles asked. "I think we can figure it out by Saturday right? That another two days, I mean I can do some research," I informed them. "And I will help," Stiles informed me. "But first, we need to get you some water you sound like a dried up sponge bob."

Friday

I was walking down the hallway steps with my sister when Scott turned the corner. They smiled at each other. "Hey Allison greeted. "Hey," Scott replied. "Busy?" She asked. "No no it's just my mom she's nothing," I raised an eyebrow minus one point for Scott. he started stammering before he said "I'm Never to busy for you,"

Two Points for Scott.

"I like the sound of that," Allison said "I have to run to my French class but I wanted you to know I'm coming to see you play tomorrow,"

"You are," Scott asked.

"See us play," I added in with fake hurt on my face. They laughed and Allison continued ," and we are all going out after wards Me,You, Lydia, Jackson, Chris. It's going to be great. Tell stiles to come to see you at lunch." My eyes widened as if I was being invited to something I had no clue about.

"Oh God," Scott mumbled. "It's alright we still have to get through hell my friend... Math!" I said walking to my math class with Scott behind me. "Hey I'm not playing tomo i guess it's up to you." Scott said. "Why?" I asked. "Derek threatened to kill me if I did because I would turn in front of them," Scott said sadly.

"Hey it's alright bud but I really need you to play cause then it's Stiles playing for you. And Stiles sucks," I informed him. Scott laughed and we took are seats in the class room. Scott was on my left and Lydia on my right. "Hey,"I said sitting down. Lydia turned my way. "Your Allison's brother right?she stated. "Yep," I replied. She rolled her eyes at me. She was about to respond when the teacher called are names. "Lydia, Christopher how about you two come figure out the equations on the bored. "Fuck," I mumbled. As we were working Lydia asked me a question. "So what's the rumor of Scott not playing?"

"Uh he's sorta not," I responded.

"I think he sorta is," she responded.

"Especially since he brutally injured my boyfriend by running into him,"

"Newsflash Incase you didn't notice Your boyfriend is a jackass princess, and He brutally injured himself running into Scott,"

"Jacksons going to play tomorrow but he's not going to be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend at peak perforce,"

"Ok,"

"I'm dating the captain of the lacrosse team and if they start the season losing I'll be dating the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers,"

"Well you know losing one game won't kill anyone. And you know you may have people fooled that your a dumb bimbo, but your in an advanced calculus class. You just do it for the social status like every screwed up in the head girl that wants to be friends with my sister ," I stated putting my chalk down checking my answer and walking away.

She finished a second later and sat down next to me. "Fine don't make him play but then we will go out after and I'll introduce your sister to all the hot guys on the team. And your poor friend Scott will be left all alone at home watching porn," she whispered to me.

After class I was telling Scott about wait me and Lydia talked about when Stiles grabbed Scott and pushed him to a wall. "Tell me what there saying," he ordered.

"Curfew because of the body," Scott answered. "Great my dads out looking for a rabid animal when the jerkoff who actually killed the guy is around just hanging around doing whatever he wants,"

"We can't tell the truth about Derek you know," Scott informed him. "Wait Derek killed the girl?" I asked. Stiles nodded. "Deep shit." "Well we can do something," Stiles said. "Like what?" Scott asked. "Find the other half of the body." "I'm in,"I said walking away from Scott behind Stiles.

We walked into the hospital into the waiting area. Apparently Scott found the body and he needed to catch the scent to be for sure so here we are in the hospital waiting. "Uh so got any girl in mind?" I asked. "uh you know Lydia," he said. I raised an eyebrow. "Uh yeah," I responded. "I have liked her for a while but she's never noticed me." "Speak of the devil," I said as I saw Lydia sitting there.

"Hey Stiles go talk to her," I said. Stiles eyes got big as he went to talk to her. I cringed at his failed attempt as a conversation. The worst part was she pulled out an ear peace. She didn't even here him. Luckily Stiles didn't repeat his words.

But Lydia spotted me and waved. "Hey Chris!" She called. "Hey, Lydia," I answered back not really knowing what to do. "So is Scott playing?" She asked curiously. "Uhh, he's thinking about it," I lied. "Uh, huh, do you need more persuasion?" She asked.

I was confused, I mean by insulting Scott and introducing my sister to all the Fuckboys in the school wasn't even a threat to me. A threat was a pack of killer wolves chasing me a few years back in Georgia without any weapons. That was some scary shit.

"Yes, I think I need a lot of convincing," I answered really without thinking. She tilted her head up and bit on her lower lip. She rose up and grabbed my hand pulling me into another hallway. I gave Stiles the Bro please help me, don't just look at me, BRO!?

Stiles didn't receive my silent message but just stared in awe at me being dragged away. I mouthed the words help and he finally got the message as he tried to scramble up and catch us. But I was already being pushed into the next hallway and onto the wall.

I literally didn't know what was going on but I really didn't want to piss off my sisters bestfriend. "And what are you doing?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

She gave me a seductive look that made me want to do anything for her. "Being your princess," she said giving an innocent smile before kissing me.

Her hands ran everywhere they shouldn't while mine where on her waist. She grabbed them placing one on her ass and the other on her breast never breaking the kiss.

Fuck it

I kissed back hard and we soon begin making out as I gripped onto her ass and squeezed her breast causing her to gasp.

We separated to breathe and I acted picking her and walking her across the hallway slamming her into the other wall. (Not really slamming but kinda like your stuck here until I say so)

Her hands ran through my hair as we continued to make out. We separated again and she gave me three more kisses as if she wanted more. I let her go and she walked off shaking her hips. "Convinced?" She asked. I smirked."Sure."

She turned around and walked back into the hallway. I returned to Stiles. "So?" He asked. "Hey that didn't go against the bro code did it?" Is asked. "Who kissed who?" Stiles asked me. "She kissed me and it went from there," I informed him. "Guess not," he said returning to his magazine.

"We're cool right?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah, but your teaching me how to pick up a girl," he ordered. i smiled at him. "First lesson don't talk about connections."

Stiles face reddened in embarrassment at the mention of his failed convo.

Scott came back. "The scent was the same," he informed us. "Then let's go!" I said. Stiles raised an eyebrow. "We're going to need shovels. "I have 3 in the bed of my truck I came prepared let's go," I said grabbing them by the back of there shirts and dragging them out.

Time skip.

"It's a wolf!" Stiles screeched. "I told you it was different," Scott said. "This doesn't make since," Stiles said. "We gotta get out of here," I said. "Help me cover this up!" Stiles ordered. We started to push dirt in but Stiles stopped. "Is that wolfsbane?" Stiles said. I walked over to it as Stiles and Scott argued.

It was wolfsbane, why was their wolfsbane here?

I pulled it out and a rope was connected to it. I started pulling some more as I went in a spiral. "Chris , Stiles," Scott said. "Oh shit," Stiles exclaimed. I looked in the whole. "That's nasty," I said as I looked at the dead girl in front of me. "Well I'm calling the cops," Stiles said pulling out his phone. "I'm throwing up," Scott exclaimed most likely smelling the dead body.

next morning

I was driving down the road with Stiles jeep behind me. Then all of a sudden my phone went off. Stiles.

"Yeah?"

"Scott's gone!"

"Crap was he shifting!"

"Yeah?"

"Ask the cops if anyone's spotted a strange person around if he really wants to play tonight he will be there." I responded.

"Ok gotcha uh see you at the game,"

before the game

"You alright Scott?" I asked worriedly. "Yeah but I think Jackson is up to something. I got up to ask Stiles something but Lydia grabbed me. "I want you to remember something out there. "Uh winning isn't everything?" I asked. "I don't date losers," she responded letting go of me and straightens out my jersey. "Good luck," she said before walking off. Scott gave me a look. "Don't look at me like that!" I told him as he smiled.

The game started and we had he ball first. We were passing around but no one would pass the ball to me or Scott. "What the hell?" I murmured to my self. A Senior who's name I don't know got hit to the ground the ball rolling near Scott. Scott ran to it with Jackson on his heels. "That's not going to be good," I stated. Just I suspected Jackson hit Scott out of the way to get the ball. That's when I charged. I full out sprinted and scooped the ball up right before Jackson got there.

I then twirled around defenders and shot hitting the right upper corner. "LES GO!" I yelled head butting with Scott. I looked at the crowd and smiled as I saw my sister holding a sign saying - GO CHRIS #13 ARGENT PRIDE!

As the game went on Jackson scored the second one of are goals showing Lydia had another side of the sign saying we love you Jackson! Causing Scott to get pretty mad seeing My sister hold up that sign. Jackson kept talking to the people in his little huddle while I tried to calm Scott down. "There not passing it to us on purpose!" He growled. "Then get it when it's on the ground!" I told him. "And Think about something that make you happy so I don't have to Sparta kick you in the field!"

With only 89 seconds left ( I minute 29 seconds) we were down 3-5. "JACKSON GIVE THE BALL TO MCCALL HES OPEN HALF THE TIME!" I yelled at him. He glared at me as he walked past me purposefully hitting my shoulder. Lydia and Allison stood up again showing the sign for Jackson. I glared at the sign "I'm not a loser," I mumbled to my self.

At the face off the ball soared in the air and I watched Scott jump up off of another player to give him leverage to grab the ball. He ran up the field dodging players. He spotted me and passed me the ball. I caught the ball and realized I was right I front of the goal. I spun on one foot and shoot the ball I between the goalies legs. GOAL! The crowd cheered as I fist bumped Scott wishing I saw his golden eyes. I instead looked up and gave Lydia my famous smirk as she lifted my sign up. My dad gave me a thumbs up and I knew this was going to be a fun last minute. "GIVE THE BALL TO MCCAL AND ARGENT!" Coach yelled at us.

The next face off the other team won but there player passed it right to Scott. He dodged any player that was coming towards us as he shot the ball towards the goal ripping the netting in the goalies stick as he scored.

Next face off went right towards Scott as he went towards the net. He suddenly stopped as he had 2 defenders on both sides. Of him. "COME ON SHOOT IT SCOTT!" I yelled at him. The opposing team surrounded him and he passed it back to me. With three seconds left I shot while being hit from behind. I hit the ground my helmet flying off and causing a small bloody noise I saw the ball go it.

The student rushed the field and cheered. I jumped up yelling in celebration. "WHOO!" I hollered as I High-fived Danny. And swarmed by my teammates pulling me upwards. Which let me see Scott running away.

I couldn't get to him but I continued to celebrate being caught up In the moment.

Later that night after getting a new helmet I walked outside to enjoy the nice cool air. Suddenly I was grabbed and was on the ground in the middle of the street. I jumped up amazed at who it was.

Derek Hale.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I exclaimed jumping up. "You let Scott play!" He growled.

"Uh, is anyone dead no? So I like to call it I'm right and you're wrong! Again!" I exclaimed. "Your family will be after me," he informed me. I walked up to him grabbing his Jacket and pushing him onto the back of my truck.

"No, I'll be after you! You threaten anyone I care about again Derek and I will end you. If I here that you threaten any of my friends with death I'll show up at your door step threatening you," I growled pulling out my knife. "And trust me Derek I won't miss this time."

I then left him awe struck at my boldness as I walked towards my door. "And Derek, stay away from my family," I ordered as I entered my house.

A/N

Well there's chapter two I hope you like it please tell me what you think. IF you want to read the the original version it's on Fanfic, as a Percy Jackson and teen wolf crossover. But be warned I'm changing a lot of things to make it better and more interesting.

Hope you liked the chapter peace out

\- Trident Hero


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down with Scott and Stiles. "You think you did that to the bus?" I asked. "Yep, I gotta ask Derek," Scott said. "What makes you sure Derek has all the answers?" Stiles asked. "Because during the full moon he wasn't even phased he was in total control I was killing some random guy," "you don't know that," I said. "Yeah we will figure it out." Suddenly Lydia sat Across from me. "Figure what out?" She asked. "Uh homework," I lied. She nodded.

"Whys she sitting with us?" Stiles asked. "I don't know," I responded. Allison sat down next to Scott Danny to my Right and some random dude at the head of the table. The popular people. I raised an eyebrow at Scott he just shrugged his shoulders.

Then Jackson came over and told him to get up. "Why don't you ask Danny to get up?" He asked. " Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot," Danny replied. I held in a laugh. "So I heard there is this some type of animal attacking," Danny said getting a conversation going. "Probably Cougar?" Danny continued. "I heard Mountain Lion," Jackson said. "A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia said. Then she looked up real fast and looked at Jackson, "Isn't it?"

"Uh... Yeah," I confirmed sending a confused look her way. Lydia air head Martin... Might be hiding something, like the fact she may not be an air head. More news on this later?

"Who cares?" Jackson asked. "That guy was some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway." I started to squeeze my water bottle in frustration. "Actually I just found out who it check it out," Stiles said showing us his phone. "Hey that guy was my bus driver when rode the bus when I was at my dads," Scott said. "Can we talk about something more fun please?.. Like oh where are you going tommorow I night?" Lydia asked. Everyone eyed Lydia confused until she turned to Allison "You said you and Scott where hanging out tomorrow," Lydia said to there confused looks. "Oh did she?" I asked glaring at Scott.

"Uh we were thinking about what were going to do," Allison replied. "Well I'm not sitting home again watching Lacrosse videos so if the 4 of are hanging out we are doing something fun," Lydia informed us. "Hanging out? Look the 4 of us?do you wanna hang out like us and them?" Scott asked. I face palmed and so did Stiles. "Yeah, I guess sounds fun," Allison answered. "You know what else sounds fun stabbing my self in the face with this fork," Jackson replied. "Let me do the honors then!" I said. But Lydia took the form away from him.

"How about bowling you like bowling," Lydia said to Jackson. "Yeah against real competition," he replied annoyed. "How do you know where not real competition," Allison asked. "Because you are," I said randomly.

They all stared at me. "What me and Allison won a bowling tournament in San Fran last year," I replied. "Oh well I'd like to see that maybe you could come," Lydia asked. "Oh I don't know I'm supposed to do something with my dad tonight," I replied.

Scott kicked my Shin. " I don't think dad would mind you missing it," Allison informed me. "I think he-" kick. "I could find you a date," Lydia offered. "Uh I really don't-" Kick I glared at Scott and Allison. "Naw Chris you should come," Scott said kicking my shin with wolf strength now. "Yeah sure sounds like fun," I answered holding in a grimace. "Great!" Lydia exclaimed.

"So Scott are you a good bowler?" Jackson asked. "Kind of," Scott replied. "Is it kind of or yes," Jackson snarled. "Yes actually I'm a great bowler.

Time skip.

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles exclaimed. I laughed as Scott tried to make up an explanation. "It was like watching a car reck I mean first it turned into a whole group date thing," Stiles started. "Yeah thanks for that ass hole," I said glaring at Scott. "Then out of know where comes that phrase," Stiles said.

"Hang out," Scott finished. "You don't hang out with hot girls you might as well be her gay best friend you and Danny can start hanging out," Stiles said. "How is this gapping I either killed a guy or I didn't," Scott exclaimed. "Did you just call my sister hot?" I growled at Stiles. Who ignored me like Scott ignored him.

"I don't think Danny likes me that much," Stiles randomly said. "What the hell?" I exclaimed. "I asked Allison on a date now we're hanging out," Scott continued. "Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked. I gave him the dafuq look. "I made first line and now the captain wants to destroy me and now I'm going to be late for work," Scott finished running off. "Wait Scott you did- Am I attractive to gay guys?" Stiles asked again. "Loose the buzz then maybe," I said walking away.

"So what did you find out?" I asked Scott and Stiles.

"Well one Derek hates you," Scott informed me.

"Knew that," I informed them.

"And Scott didn't kill anyone but Derek did," Stiles added on.

"So why would Derek help you remember that he killed someone?" I asked confused. But the other part of my brain was working on. Derek killed someone, a totally innocent person. Which means... I had to kill him before he hurt anyone else.

"We have no clue but that means Scott can go out with Allison and that also means he won't kill us," Stiles said happily. I nodded not really focused on the conversation. "Someone tell Lydia I'm not going to make it tonight," I said slowly walking off

"What are you going to be doing?!" Scott asked. I turned to him.

"I made Derek a promise, and I keep my promises," I informed them.

Realization came across Stiles and Scotts face. "Oh no," I heard Stiles remark.

I barged out of the School doors anger covering my face.

I had planned I had thought over it again and again. Stiles had called me telling me he wasn't dead but almost. He was in critical condition.

I was parked a little bit away from the burned house twirling my knife in my hand. My phone rang out in a buzz. A text from Stiles.

Stiles - He's dead... Please don't do anything stupid.

"Your a dead man," I whispered to my self waking forward.

I kicked the Hale house door open.

"DEREK!" I yelled.

The blue eyed man appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What are-" he didn't get to finish as my knife zipped past his head.

"That's two Derek, I won't miss again," I warned him. "Your family and their code," he growled as he jumped down the stairs.

He landed quickly and the quicker then a blink had thrown me across the room. I crashed through a wall and hit the ground hard.

He followed through landing on top of me grabbing my shirt. He lifted me up and slammed me back down. He went to punch me but I caught it. His eyes widened as I held his fist in my hand.

"How?" He murmured to himself. I smirked as I used my free hand to punch him in The face. Derek fell off me and we both jumped to our feet.

"Ahhhh!" Derek yelled running for me. He thrashed out swinging. I dodged his clawed hand watching it fly over me. I rose up grabbing another knife from my belt and slicing his stomach. He growled in pain and kicked me backwards.

I slid across the floor and looked up at him. He was grimacing as he saw his wound not heal but start stinging. "Wolfsbane," he growled looking up at me.

"Now your just a man," I informed him smirking watching his claws retract into hands. I ran forward tackling him to the ground. Punch after punch I laid on him.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM!" I roared. "I didn't kill anyone," he cried out.

"LIAR!" I exclaimed as I grabbed his shirt throwing him up and down multiple times. I pulled out my knife and put it at his knife. "I make good to my promises," I informed him.

"Kate," he croaked.

I raised an eyebrow at him confused. Why did he say my aunts name.

"Why did you say that name!?" I exclaimed.

"Kate, did this," he coughed out.

My knife fell from my hand and I scrambled backwards looking around at the burned house.

I wanted to yell liar but it all made since now. When I looked back up he was gone. But in the next room he was explaining to Scott that their was an alpha.

"Who is it!?" I asked calling to Derek.

"I don't know," he told me.

"Any ideas?" Scott asked.

"I think I know," I said standing up.

"What?" Derek asked.

"We use me. We use me as bait."


	4. Chapter 4

"Coming your way!" Derek's voice came over my earpiece. I scanned the street looking for a beast with red eyes with a pair of blue behind it.

"I see nothing," I informed him.

"He's not going to barrel down the street dumbass look closer!"

I did as Derek said and saw a pair of red eyes peering at me from an alley way twenty yards away.

"How fast can you run?" Derek asked me.

"Uh... Never checked before but I can run a two mile in 9minutes and 30seconds. "Well you better hope you break that record, get to the mountain ash fast!"

That's when the alpha struck.

It started pounding down the street. I spun on my heel and sprinted the other way.

I heard Derek jumping from roof to roof being my eyes in the sky kind of guy.

"He's gaining! Take a left!" He ordered. I did as he said sliding a bit on the wet concrete and then sprinting down a smaller ally way.

I threw boxes and trash cans behind me hoping to slow the beast but it didn't happen. The ally way lead to the right and I quickly turned my feet pounding on the ground. The alpha slammed into the wall behind me giving me an advantage as I sprinted into the main road jumping over the hood a car passing.

I ran into the next ally way but I didn't hear the beast.

"Derek where is it!?" I whispered in a panting voice.

"It's chasing a car for some reason.." Derek responded.

"Where!" I asked. I wasn't going to let some random civilian die again.

"Two blocks over!"

"Left? Right? Forward? Behind!?"

"Down the street you just passed!"

I bolted from my spot down the street. I saw the alpha chasing a sparkly green car. I picked up my pace grabbing my pistol from my belt in the process.

The car stopped almost hitting a car. But didn't proceed. I noticed the alpha jump over the car to the other side and break the window. "No!" I yelled aiming down the sights and shooting.

The bullet embedded it's self in the alphas wrist. To bad it wasn't a wolfsbane bullet. The beast jumped away into an ally way. I noticed Derek on hot pursuit.

Suddenly the person in the car stepped out. She had a shotgun in hand. She shot it into the air causing me to skid to a stop ten yards away.

"COMEON!" She yelled.

Wait... I know that voice. Kate.

I angrily pointed my gun at the weapon and shot. The shotgun fell from her hands and the the ground. I quickly ran forward. She turned around pulling a pistol out from her belt. But I was there knocking it loose and shoving her towards her car with my gun pointed under her chin.

"What the hell are you doing!" I exclaimed.

"Junior?, put the gun down and we will talk."

I put the gun down and took a step back. She walked away and pulled a rifle out of her trunk also grabbing a wolfsbane bullet. She started aiming towards the houses.

I saw the alpha and Derek behind it.

"Kate, dont!" I ordered.

She turned towards me. "Unless you forgot hot shot the women out the leaders," she said smugly as she aimed down the sites and shot.

I watched in amazement as she didn't hit the alpha but Derek.

"AHH! Chris what the hell!" He groaned.

"Kate what the hell!" I exclaimed ending the call with Derek and shoving the ear piece into my pocket.

"What?" She asked innocently. I glared at her as my dad pulled up.

"You called him?!" I asked annoyed.

"I didn't know you where out here trying to get yourself killed," she informed me.

"I can handle my self just fine," I growled.

My dad was about to say something before I cut him off.

"I had a plan! Draw the alpha out as bait, run to a circle of mountain ash and then shoot him with multiple shot gun shells of wolfsbane. But then Kate here showed up and started shooting up the streets!"

My dad nodded and walked over to Kate.

"Get in the car," he ordered.

"What no hello?" Kate asked.

"All I have is put the damn assault rifle out before someone notices!"

Kate did as he said.

"You to," my dad said pointing to his car.

I was behind Stiles jeep pulling out of school. I was tired annoyed and pissed.

Suddenly Stiles came to a stop. "What the hell man?" I murmured to my self. I looked ahead to see Stiles getting out of his car towards a guy in a leather jacket.

Scott came running up and I had a feeling this was Derek.

I jumped out of my truck.

"What's going on!?"

Then I saw Derek with a bloody arm.

 **So yeah short chapter but I will upload the second part of magic bullet tomo afternoon I promise. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where are you getting your juice? Yes I agree best part of season 1 lol.**

 **And guys, this is a weird chapter but this is when I'm bringing in my own story line. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think. :)**

I rushed over to Derek who's eyes where flashing on and off blue.

"What are you doing! Stop that before someone sees!" I ordered.

"I can't!" He breathed out.

"The bullet.." I murmured.

"Derek, get up come on!" Scott said helping him to his feet.

He helped him into Stiles jeep and pulled I pulled Scott to the side.

"You're still studying with Allison right?" I asked him. Scott nodded.

"I need you to find a bullet. Don't ask why just trust me. It should be in a wooden box with a symbol on it."

"Why can't you do it," he asked. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Allison told me not to be around so I don't quote steal her boyfriend unquote."

"And you're going to just go with it even with Derek in this condition?" Scott asked.

"Scott trust me," I begged. He nodded before walking off. I motioned for Stiles to go and walked over to my truck.

"Chris!" A voice called out from behind me.

I turned around to see the queen bee herself.

"Yes Lydia?" I asked rather annoyed.

"I was thinking we could study at my house ," she informed me.

"Uh huh, and what made you think that?" I asked her annoyed.

"You got a 100 % on the History test, and I thought you could help me," she said twirling her hair.

I looked around seeing the annoyed kids wanting to get out of school. A few cars honked.

"Fine, but I don't know where you live," I informed her.

She smiled and walked to the other side of my car and got in. I hopped in and drove out of the school.

The ride was pretty awkward and silent except for when Lydia would tell me to turn.

I pulled up to a full brick house that's huge.

"This the place?" I asked looking around at the huge house.

"Yep," Lydia replied popping the P. She hopped out of my truck and walked away swaying her hips as she walked.

"Jesus," I complained grabbing my bag. I followed her inside the house seeing a tiny dog running to great us.

"Prada!" She exclaimed happily kneeling down and petting the little dog kissing it's forehead.

I smirked at the sight.

"Guess the cold hearted girl has a soft spot huh?" I teased. Her head whipped around in a fury. I raised an eyebrow daring her to make a move.

Her green eyes where analyzing me as if she where checking for a weakness. She must of spotted something because she rose up with a smirk.

She flicked her strawberry blonde hair back with her hand and walked up to me. Her arms wrapped themselves around my neck.

"Oh I have a few," she informed me.

I tried to ignore the fact that her body was once again pressed up to mine. And that I really wanted to kiss her again. Because her lips just look so soft and kissable and ohhhh this is what she wants... But what if it's what I want.

"Convince me then, I don't bite that easily," I informed her.

She closed the space between us.

Well almost.

Our lips grazed multiple times as a tease.

"Convinced?" She breathed out.

"Nope."

A smile crossed her lips as our body's somehow became closer together. Then she kissed me.

The one kiss turned into many more and before I knew it my shirt was on he floor along with her dress.

I had her pinned against the wall out lips moving in sync. Her hands fumbled furiously at my belt as she struggled to get it off as she was to distracted about how my hands where traveling all over her body.

She finally unhooked it and slid it off throwing it away.

We separated for air both breaking heavily. Our eyes clouded with lust our lips slightly swollen.

"What about Jackson?" I asked her.

"He doesn't care about me," she sad sadly almost looking heartbroken.

"Lyd, this isn't going to make you feel any better, you'll just feel regret," I tried to tell her.

She ignored my last comment by kissing me.

"You care though," she said," Right?"

"Yes Lydia I care," I informed her.

"Then let's not talk about Jackson."

"Ok."

We had somehow ended up in Lydia's bedroom. I think I carried her up there but there was never a dull moment with Lydia that had me focused just on her.

She was tracing circles on my chest. "Well that just happened," I blurted out. She rolled her eyes before she climbed back on top of me attaching her lips to mine. Are bare body's fitting each other perfectly.

She slid back off and curled up next to my side.

"Yeah, I guess it did," she said with a small smile. "Is that a real smile!?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

She eyed me carefully. "Chris, if your going to tell me I as fake smiling the past ten minutes then I may have to show you again?" She asked.

"I mean, if you want to I fully ac-" she cut me off mid sentence jamming her lips to mine.

We finally got to studying after a few hours. My shirt was still down stairs and I was to lazy to get it. Which meant to hours of Lydia tracing circles on my abs. Which wasn't a bad thing of course.

"What's this?" She asked pointing out something on my back.

I saw a light scar of five little claw marks on my side where a wolf dug into in a fight last two years ago. It was fading and it looked like five random white dots on my back.

"I don't really know something I've always had," I lied.

"It's neat," she informed me.

"I always hated them, I thought I was a freak when I was younger, they used to be red," I informed her.

"From five little dots on your back?" She asked amused.

"When you put it that way... Any ways," I said putting a stray peace of her hair behind her ear.

"Was all of this so I didn't go home?" I asked.

Lydia sighed and nuzzled up against me. "At first I guess, I didn't plan on having sex with you, but things change and sometimes for the better," she said smiling.

"Lydia, what will your mom think about my shirt and belt being down stairs?" I asked her.

"I don't know, but my dad would flip but he's across town," she informed me , "Now tell me about all the places you lived."

"Did you get the bullet!?" I asked running into the animal clinic.

"I don't know Scotts not here yet!" Stiles yelled.

"We need to cut my arm off or I'll die!" Derek said. "Oh what a lovely plan, no!" I exclaimed.

"CHRIS!" Derek roared.

"Fine! Fine!" I exclaimed pulling my knife out as Derek cut his circulation off.

I held my knife above his arm and grimaced. "Oh this is a downer I've had a great day so far!" I complained. As I lifted my arm up to chop his arm off.

"What the HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Scott yelled bursting through the door.

"Oh thank God!" I exclaimed.

"Did you get the bullet!?" Stiles asked.

Scott showed us the bullet in his hand. I rushed over to him and snatched it from his hands. I ripped the bullet open pouring the wolfsbane ashes on the table.

"Lighter!?" I exclaimed.

"Here," Derek weakly said pulling a lighter out of his pocket.

I flicked it on and lit the ashes.

I scooped them into my hand.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch," I informed him.

I grabbed Derek's arm and jammed them into the bullet hole.

"AHHHG!" He yelled wrenching out in pain. Suddenly he hit me accidentally of course but I flew across the room and hit my head.

I saw blinding white light before a figure stood out. I couldn't see him because he seemed to glow lighter.

"Christopher, bro. You where meant to lead."

"What?" I asked.

"You have to find us man, all of us we need you."

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled and walked up to me. He seemed my Age but he acted as if I where a few years older than him.

"It's me," he exclaimed flashing his eyes gold." you will remember one day I hope. We are all lost, The beast ... will rise. You have to become more. My time is up, you must find us. Find your will brother! Don't let evil win!"

The scene faded and my vision returned to Scotts boss flashing light in my eye.

"What the hell," I groaned.

"You sir, broke a lot of supplies," he informed me. "Sorry, getting thrown across the room does that," I groaned sitting up.

"Thanks for waking me up... I guess,"

"You're very welcome Christopher. Now why don't we talk about your vision?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the chapter guys, I hope you like it. It's kinda off the main story line... BUT it helps with the overall for the Whole story. Also be prepared for more Chris V Alpha. The next one will actually be way better**.

I was walking in a movie rental store looking for a movie or TV series to watch over the weekend. Randomly a familiar voice rang out in the store.

"Can somebody help me find the Notebook?"

I looked over to see Jackson standing there looking completely lost.

I looked around and spotted a copy.

"Over here!" I called out. Jackson looked over and walked over to where I was standing. I grabbed the copy and handed it to him.

"Lydia?" I asked smirking.

"Lydia," he confirmed.

Suddenly something caught Jacksons eye and he walked forwards. I followed his gaze and saw two pairs of feet. I walked towards it also.

Please don't be a dead body, please don't be a dead body, please don't be a dead body, please don't be a dead body. And it's a dead body.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed baking up. I heard a growl and I turned around to see a beast with red eyes. Jackson immediately hid.

I had a stare down with the Alpha before it charged forward. I pulled my knife out and readied my self. The alpha hit over some stands trapping Jackson.

Then it jumped towards me. I dived out of the way hitting the ground hard. "Argent!" The beast growled. "Oh no," I remarked right before it jumped over me.

I jumped up and readied my self. The beast circled me like I was its prey. Well I guess I kinda am.

I twirled my knife in my hand spinning on one heel facing it. Then I threw it. It embedded it's self in the alphas chest. It roared out in pain before grabbing the dagger and pulling it out.

"Now you die."

The alpha charged forward and swiped. I dodged under the arm and jumped up sending a kick right towards its face knocking it back. I landed on my feet as the alpha fell down. I ran over to him grabbing my knife on the way and went to end this.

I thrust my arm down to kill the beast but it grabbed me twisting my writs causing my blade to slip from my fingers. "AHHH!" I screamed as his claws dug into my forearm.

He then gutted me. I felt his claws rip into my skin and dig upwards. Warm liquid fell from my stomach and came rushing up my mouth. I was then thrown backwards crashing out the window and onto the the concrete glass tearing into my skin.

I heard heavy breathing above me. "Just kill me already," I growled spitting blood out.

"No, your time will come, twins should die together too."

My arm was grabbed and suddenly I felt pain being taken away from my body. My arm was then thrown to the ground and the beast ran off.

"Chris!" The deep voice of Jackson sounded out. "Help, please, kinda bleeding out over here," I groaned.

"Lydia! Call 9-1-1! NOW!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

"So let's talk about that vision."

I looked at Deaton confused. "What? I didn't have a vision just a really weird dream.

Deaton crossed his arms and took a step back. "Ok then let's talk about what had you screaming, What do you mean?"

"Uhh, well, there was this guy telling me Im going to be needed to lead, because I was born to be a leader, but it makes no since!"

Deaton smiled. "Christopher, you do know, who I am right, your father had to of told you."

I sighed. "So tell me about the boy." I ran my hands through my hair. "He was like 5'7 brunette, his eyes where blue and then beta gold the next. He was acting as if he needed me. But werewolves can't teleport into dreams? Can they?"

Deaton laughed. "No, but I once knew a wolf that if he put the claws on the back of the neck he could enter your mind to get a message through."

I raised an eyebrow. "So that's what happened you think? When I'm not even a wolf, hell im just ahunter helping the things I hunt," I exclaimed.

"Chris it was just a dream, and yes you were meant to lead I can tell by the way you make your choices. Your meant to lead the hunters. Not your father, not Kate, nor your grandfather. You."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you Christopher, are the only hunter I know, that would put the interest in hand, do the right thing, even if that means going against your family."

"One way to spend your birthday huh?" My sister asked as she say next to her hospital bed.

"It's better than being dead," I informed her. "What attacked you?" She asked concerned. I couldn't tell her the truth, even though how much I wanted.

My dad walked in with my aunt Kate. "Allison, come on it's time for school," he informed her. "But-"

"Chris will be alright, should be home in time for cake and presents!" Kate said.

Allison still didn't seem convinced. "Go Allie, I'll be fine," I assured.

She reluctantly got up and walked out the door with my dad.

"So junior, what the hell happened to you?"

"I uh fought the alpha, almost died. Figured out its hell bent on revenge," I informed her.

"On who?" She asked.

I rose from my bed standing in front of her.

"On you Kate, on what you did! Don't you see it's a Hale! Kate or Atleast was part of the Hale pack! And they are drawling us out!"

"Junior I didn't do that!" She lied.

I glared at her clenching my fist.

"Your lying Kate, you know why? Because I had a little chat with your blue eyed ex boyfriend!"

She grabbed me and shoved me to the wall. "How dare you!" She growled.

My anger flared as I pushed her off of me. "How dare me how dare you! The alpha whoever it is! DIDNT KILL ME LAST NIGHT BECAUSE HE WANTS ME TO DIE WITH MY SISTER! MY TWIN SISTER!" I yelled.

"Chris I-"

"What your sorry? .Care. You know what I want for my birthday? Huh? Is for you to get the HELL OUT! And for you to never, leave a clue for Allison again. Huh, Jump start and flat tire? Do you think she's that stupid!? She found Glass on your fucking window of your car. SHE"LL FIGURE IT OUT! And once she's in she can't get out! She will become darker, obsessed like me, hell like you. But the difference is, I didn't burn down a house of peaceful wolves."

Kate stared at me wide eyed before taking a step for the doors. "What is this even about?" She asked me.

"This is about you being more of a monster than the things we hunt."

Kate scrambled out the door and I sat on my bed hard.

The Alpha wanted me and my sister to die together. Then I had to catch him soon. I had to catch him before he caught me. But I didn't stand a chance. He was stronger faster and more rabid.

War was on the horizon and it wasn't going to be pretty.


	7. Chapter 7

I wasn't aloud to leave the house after coming home from the hospital. The past week had been horrible. It wasn't the school part I was fine with that. I couldn't even go into my backyard. I wasn't aloud to go to the store or even go on a run. Because the alpha is coming for me! I couldn't help Scott control the shift. The only up factor was Lydia would come over every know and then and we would watch movies or do other things that led to us making out, and getting to third base. A lot.

I was left with making a belt with three knives and able to hold my pistol.

"That looks nice," My dad informed me. I rolled my eyes at his comment. "It's ok, but you know I can't even use it cause somebody won't let me out of the house," I said annoyed.

"It's for your own safety!" My dad informed me. I shook my head and let a laugh out. "No... No it's not for my safety," I said turning around to face him. "It's for Allison's."

He seemed to have a blank expression but his eyes betrayed him. "Chris, it's for both of your safety," he tried to explain. I shook my head and wrapped it around my waist. I walked past my dad to the stairs. "Where are you going!" He exclaimed. "OUT! And don't worry I'll stay away from Allison."

I was driving. I don't know exactly where, but when I heard a howl that seemed to echo throughout the town I had a direction. And a text from Stiles two seconds later made me hope no cops where near me.

Stiles- Alpha, school, trapped, need badass hunter please help!

I stepped in the gas ignoring that I was in a construction zone. I watched as my speed we any from 30 mph to 90.

I came to a halt at the school my truck drifting. I hopped out of the truck leaving it running and the door wide open. I charged to the nearest Entrance. Instead of barging in like a badass I hit the door and fell down.

I peered through the door window to see a cutter blocking the door from opening. "Damnit Stiles," I groaned as I kicked the door multiple times before it finally opened.

"SCOTT! STILES!" I yelled. There was no response and the school became awfully quiet. I grabbed my pistol turning the safety off. The sound of footsteps lit up the hallway suddenly. I listened closely to try and figure out where they where coming from.

I concluded they where by the locker room and cheated forward. I turned down the hallway to see Scott and Stiles being ushered out by a janitor. Until the Janitor was pulled backwards. Stiles screamed and ran away while Scott tried to open the door.

I ran forward grabbing Scott and pulling him away. "WE CANT JUST LEAVE HIM!" He cried. "He's already dead!" I informed him as we ran through the halls.

"This way! Stiles exclaimed running towards the back exit. Instead of running through them and to safety the doors only opened like two inches.

"He blocked us in!" Stiles cried. "AHH!" He then thrust himself against the doors in an attempt to get out. "STILES!" I yelled. He turned to me his face full of fear. "I'm not dying here! I'm not dying at school!"

"Nobody's dying!" I exclaimed, " now come on!" I ordered ushering him to follow me.

"What did you two idiots do to have the alpha trap us in school!?" I asked them.

"Uh, We tried to draw him out to find out if Scotts boss is the alpha. By Scott howling over the intercom... Then the thing showed up killed Derek and trapped us in the school," Stiles exclaimed.

I groaned I didn't care about Derek because he was an ass. But they completely left me out of it. . "Why would you do that!? Hell what does the alpha even want from Scott!?" I asked.

"He wants me to kill,... With him," Scott informed me. "Great a a crazy killer werewolf into team work... That's just beautiful," Stiles remarked sarcastically.

I looked out the window and I saw a pair of glowing eyes. "Scott is that?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Do you think he?"

"Yep."

The alpha started running towards us and jumped towards the window.

"Where dead."

"Yep."

We scrambled down the hallway the alpha on out asses. "The basement come on!" I yelled running towards the stair case. We through the door open taking it five at a time. We busted through into the basement taking sharp turns in order to loose it.

We came to a stop by the boiler room catching our breaths. "We can't loose it," Scott exclaimed.

I looked at the door and noticed a table by it. I could trap it in that room. No matter how hard he pushed on the door the desk would just hit the cabinet on the other side.

I looked at my friends. "Run." They looked confused and tried to pull me back as I wakes forward.

"Chris!" Scott whispered. I turned to him and took a deep breath. "Meet me at the lobby! Now. Go!" I exclaimed grabbing my pistol from my belt.

"Ok, please don't die!" Stiles exclaimed as him and Scott took off.

I heard the alpha running around the basement trying to find us.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" I yelled at the top of lungs. "ASSHAT! LUNATIC! CRAZY BITCH!" I yelled my throat becoming raw. I pounded on the cabinet and shot up in the air. "COME AND GET ME!" I stood in front of the door ready to leap out of the way.

I saw the alpha coming across the corner. It barged towards me its claws scraping the tile underneath. It came closer,closer, and then I jumped out of the way. The alpha not being able to stop slid into to the boiler room. I kicked the door shut and grabbed the table sliding it in front of the door.

I smiled in satisfaction as the alpha tried to get out.

"WHY DONT YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE! WE CAN HAVE A NICE CHAT SINCE YOUR IN THERE AND IM OUT HERE!"

Suddenly a noise came from the room and the. The ceiling started to cave a little. "Me and my big mouth," I groaned sprinting away and towards the lobby.

I barged through the doors that led to a lobby with my pistol still in my hand. I saw Allison, Jackson, Lydia, along with Stiles, and Scott. Wait Allison! No no no.

"What the hell are you three doing here!?" I exclaimed.

"Why do you have a gun?" Jackson asked me narrowing his eyes at me.

"Uh let's see, somebody is trying to kill us!" I exclaimed.

"Really? I mean I can see why but yes they are trying to kill the kids that broke into school?" Jackson asked.

"Shut the hell up Jackass, Jesus do you have to act like a dick all the time. Even after I saved your life!" I exclaimed.

I turned my attention towards Allison.

"Why are YOU here?" I asked glaring at her.

"Because Scott asked me to?" She informed us. "What? No I didn't I don't even have my phone!" Scott exclaimed.

"Why am I beginning to think you didn't send me this text?" Allison asked showing Scott the message.

"Because I didn't!" Scott exclaimed worriedly.

The alphas voice from last week rang through my head.

"You will die with your sister."

"It doesn't matter! Let's just go!" Lydia exclaimed. "I agree with her," I informed the group.

The rest of the group nodded and started to walk towards the exit when the ceiling started to cave in.

"Oh that's just fantastic!" I exclaimed grabbing my sister and ran down the hallway. I pushed her in front of me as the I heard a huge crash in the other room.

"Get to the cafeteria Go!" I yelled at her. I us hurled them inside.

"Close the door," I ordered. I wasn't going to let my sister die. I was going to kill the alpha or go down trying.

"What Chris no!" Lydia exclaimed grabbing my arm. She had a death grip and I heard the alpha coming closer.

"Lydia you have to let me go," I informed her. She was shaking her head tears going down her face.

"Chris COMEON!" Allison screamed. "Scott, hold her back," I ordered. Lydia was almost in tears as I tucked a string behind her ear. "If I don't make it back I want you to find someone who actually gives a damn about you," I informed her. Then I made a split second choice and kissed her.

Which caused her to loosen her grip on me. I slipped out of her grasp and lightly pushed her I. The door. Allison tried to run forward as Stiles and Jackson closed the door but Scott held her back.

I turned around and I saw the Alpha waiting for me at the end of the Hallway. I grabbed my pistol and checked the clip. The last bullet was wolfsbane. So I had to stall till then.

I reloaded the pistol and drew one of my knives. I walked forward till I was halfway down the hallway. "Here I am!" I yelled.

"The best hunter, Come to die?" The alpha growled.

"Try me," I dared.

The alpha bared his teeth and growled.

"After I finish you I'll leave you alive enough so you can see me RIP YOUR SISTER THROAT OUT!"

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled my anger overtaking me as I charged forward.

I slid on the ground under the alphas arm and shot three times in the cheats stomach area. I jumped up bouncing on my feet ready for him to strike. The alpha swiped towards me. I dodged sliding out of the way and sliced his arm. But I didn't realize the other arm which hit me sending me to the ground a few feet away.

My pistol slid across the floor and my knife was a few feet away. I scrambled towards it reaching my right arm out.

Then the alphas foot slammed down on my wrist. The sickening crack echoed out in the hallway. But I felt no pain most likely the adrenaline. I used this as my advantage as I drew another knife and slammed it into the best leg multiple times. The alpha stumbled backwards and I rolled over and threw my knife into the chest of the alpha.

I jumped up running forward and kicked the alpha backwards. The beast fell to the ground as I landed and rolled. I jumped onto it grabbing the knife and slamming it into the gut and chest of the alpha while screaming.

The alpha roared In my face causing my hearing to ring. My good arm was grabbed and I was thrown off the alpha and into a trophy case. Glass shattered around me and dug into my skin.

"Ow," I groaned as I rolled onto the floor the pain of my wrist coming to me. It was horrible. But if your going through hell. Keep going. My vision was blurred and when it came back into focus the clawed hand of the alpha was above me I rolled out of the way forcing my self to stand up.

I noticed my pistol near the gym floor. I bolted running for it. I was so close. But then I felt the alphas claws dig into my back. Pain erupted in me as I fell to the floor. I rolled over and scooted away.

I grabbed my pistol and tried to shoot with my left arm. But three shots later and only shoulder hit I knew I was officially screws.

The alpha grabbed me by the neck and through me into the gym the doors knocking of in the process. I screamed in agony and I landed on my broken wrist and again my pistol flew across the floor. I rolled over and spit out the warm fluid that rushed up my mouth.

Blood.

"Fuck me," I cried out as I tried to crawl towards the pistol. But I was kicked onto my back and the alpha started punching me. Then slashing me.

A was able to semi block the hits by grabbing my dagger and slashing his arms but it was easily knocked out of my hand. The alpha then dug his claws from my shoulder down to my chest.

"AHHHHH!" I cried out In pain as warm liquid coated me.

The alpha went for the kill but suddenly I thought of Allison, Scott and Stiles counting on me, Lydia, my family, and anyone else this beast was going to kill and then strength enter me.

Using me left arm I somehow blocked the attain of the alpha and used my legs to kick the alpha off of me. I jumped up and ran for the gun the alpha on my ass.

I dived for the gun grabbing it and sliding back wards on the tile and shot. The bullet hit the beast in the leg and a blue smoke rose from the wound.

"Check mate," I growled. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. The alpha charged towards me and I rose to run again. I tried to dive out of the way but my arm got bit by the alpha. I was sling in the air. I fell back towards the wood excepting my fait until I felt something cold enter my gut.

I was on the alphas claws but the alpha wasn't a beast anymore. It was a man with half his faced burned in. My eyes widened. It was Peter Hale. The unresponsive vegetable at the hospital.

"W-w-why?" I cried. He gave me a smile. "Because you must pay for leaving me burned!" He growled. He then dug his claws up more my stomach before throwing me across the gym. I watched him turn back into a beast. I spit blood out and cried, "I'm so sorry Allison." Then everything went black.

Scott

After I broke the control of the alpha I ran back to the gym. Chris had been laying there. His heartbeat was faint.

Cops where rushing in the building and I spotted Stiles dad. "HELP ME!" I cried. "Scott what do you mean!" He asked.

I didn't answer I ran into the gym and towards Chris who had a pool of blood around him. Then fear sprang into me. He had a bite on his forearm. Claw marks over his body and a broken wrist.

We managed to get him into an ambulance and then I rushed to Allison.

"Why didn't you help him!?" She cried.

"I found him like that, Allison I swear I would of!" I told her.

I didn't hear Any word that came out of her mouth except I'm breaking up with you. I watched in shock as she walked away.

"SCOTT!" Stiles yelled. I looked over to him and saw he was in his jeep. "Come on we are going to the hospital!" He yelled.

A/N

:)

I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me what you think and whether you think Chris will become a wolf or not. Or something else. I want to know what you guys think. So yeah seeya guys.

Also find the completed Teen Hunter story on Wattpad. My username is Trident_Hero. So if you don't want to wait for another chapter go to Wattpad and check out the finished story.


	8. Chapter 8

3rd person pov.

Mr. Argent watched his daughter carefully. After the events at the school two weeks ago she had barely moved. She had sat by her brothers side and watched him in his state.

Of course Mr. Argent had tried to take Allison to school, but she said if Chris woke up she would, but until then she was staying right by his side. Unless the doctors told her to leave because they had to clean the wounds that where left upon him.

There was a knock on the door and the two Argents glanced backwards to see Kate. "Can I steal your dad for a second?" She asked. Allison nodded and turned back to her brother. Mr. Argent followed his sister out the door.

"Ok, so you and I both know what is under that nice long bandage on his forearm. Argent ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"And we both know it wasn't Derek at the school that night," she added on.

"He's in a coma Kate, and we aren't killing my son unless we know he actually turns!"

Kate shook her head knowing what Her brother was going through. "If he starts ultra healing and wakes up killing people what do we do then!?" She asked annoyed. "We deal with it when it comes to that! Do you see Gerald here? No. So until then we try to figure it out on our own!"

"If dad figures out what your about to do you'll have no choice but to hunt and kill your son, Chris I don't want to have you to do that!"

Argent shook his head. "If he even wakes up, like I said we will deal with it then!"

"It's simple Chris, don't let him become what he hunts! Don't make him have to choose between pack or between family!" She pleaded.

"It won't come to that," Argent said trying to convince himself more than Kate.

"If you don't do anything by his second full moon, it won't end very well," Kate said before walking In the room to comfort her niece.

Chris pov.

I woke up gasping and looking around. I was in a wooden shack it seemed with a bed a table and a mini fridge with a fire place. Next to the wall was a hunting rifle and snow camouflage snow outfit.

I looked out of the window and saw snow covering the ground and trees out in the open.

"Where am I?" I mumbled to myself As I got up.

The crunch of the icy snow was the only sound I could hear besides my breathing. I clutched my rifle looking for anything. "ALLISON!? SCOTT!?DAD!KATE?! STILES!?" I called out hopefully.

Instead of hearing a yell back I heard a howl. Then another, and another.

A pack of wolves!? Not good not good! I need to get back to the cabin. I turned around to follow my footsteps but they where gone.

"What the?"

I started sprinting back the way I came as all I heard was the wolves howling. I didn't know how long I was running. I never got tired and I never found the cabin.

I stopped running and fell down on my knees defeated.

I looked up into the sky and screamed. It echoed in the air cutting through the howling wolves. It became quiet again.

"That's not good..." I mumbled as I stood up again looking around. I squinted to see near the forest exit and saw thirteen wolves charging towards me.

I loaded my rifle up and aimed down the scope. When I was about to take the shot I noticed something. There was a white wolf. Everything about it was straight white. Even if eyes seemed to glow like Scotts except they where white... Which meant...

I aimed for another one and saw a blue eyed wolf.

"Werewolves," I growled

I couldn't out run them either way. I looked around and suddenly there was a river behind me. It was about thirty yards and the wolves where gaining.

"Screw it!" I growled as I sprinted towards the river. I spun around on one heel to see a wolf diving for me. I shot without thinking and the bullet sprayed through the wolf's body knocking to the ground.

The blue eyed wolf was right behind it and also dived. I hit the wolf with the butt of my rifle. It whimpered and hit the ground hard. I spun back around and jumped into the river.

I was expecting it to be freezing cold but instead it felt normal. I surfaced in the water just to see I was being forced down stream. I tried with all of my force to swim to the other side but it was no use.

I felt like I was in a Hollywood movie because guess what was coming up. A freakin waterfall. A FREAKIN WATERFALL!

I was sucked under the water and then was thrown down.

I spun around while trying to surface. I felt like my lungs where going to explode when suddenly something tugged me out. I gasped for air as I was carried to the shore.

When I finally felt land I looked up to see the white wolf in front of me. I raised one eyebrow at it and it tilted its head to the side.

"What do those white eyes mean?" I asked it. The wolf didn't shift or answer it just flashed it eyes at me again. "It's what you are," another voice sounded from behind me.

I rolled on to my back to see who talked. It was the same boy from my last dream. "What do you mean?" I asked. He smirked as he crouched down.

"Chris, don't you see, you are the white wolf. Now WAKE UP!" Suddenly the guy picked me up his eyes shining gold.

"WAKEUP!" He yelled again this time punching me. "Stop!" I weakly cried out just to be punched again. "YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! CHRIS! FIGHT BACK!" Punch.

I was thrown to the ground my nose bleeding. "WAKE UP FROM WHAT!" I yelled out.

"You want to defeat the alpha? Well you can't! NOT AS A HUNTER! NOT EVEN AS A BETA!"

"What is the white wolf! I've never heard of it!" I said scrambling back from the beta. "That's because it's a myth! A legend! A wolf with white eyes means it is pure! The most loyal, the most self sacrificing, the most honorable! STRONGER THAN AN ALPHA! FASTER! SMARTER!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" I cried out.

"Am I? White wolfs are rare! Usually you have to be born of two alphas that haven't killed, and we know how hard true alphas are to come by, one for every century maybe!? But you! You where bit!" The beta said.

"How is it possible?!" I asked.

"Well let's see, you sacrificed yourself for your friends, family, and some jackass you hate. You fought on even when you where bleeding out! You have always had honor! You have always been the one to do what needed to be done you where born that way!"

"How do I control if?" I asked afraid.

The beta smiled.

"That's the best part, you've always been the white wolf! You've always dreamed about that wolf since you where three!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" I cried out.

The beta kneeled down by me.

"Because I'm your conscious dumbass."

"I have a werewolf as my conscious? Wait how come I can see you?"

"Maybe it's the fact you are in a coma?"

That's when everything clicked. I needed to wake up I needed to help save my family. Scott and Derek needed help with the alpha. I needed to help defeat the alpha.

"If I'm stronger than an alpha in every way, am I an alpha?" I asked.

My conscious smirked at me and helped me up. "Your only an alpha when your ready to be. And when your ready, trust me they will all follow you."

I took a shaky breath. "I'm ready to wake up now."

My conscious smiled. "Hopefully I won't be seeing you in a while," he said before grabbing and punching me knocking me out.

Scott pov.

"Mr. Argent, can we please see Chris," Stiles pleaded. We had to check on him! The bite marks the scratches everything.

"You two are lucky Allison is gone or I would of said no, you have ten minutes and only ten minutes," Mr. Argent growled leaving us alone.

"That went better than I thought," Stiles remarked.

"So Derek said we need Chris to stop the alpha to right?"

"Yeah but I mean, Chris is the best hunter we know and he almost got killed!" I exclaimed.

"There was so much blood," Stiles remarked.

"Come on let's check on him," I ordered. We walked into the room and next to Chris's bed.

"Hey, um can we not tell him I made out with Lydia?" I asked Stiles.

"That would probably be the best idea, man I still remember Jacksons face when Chris kissed her. Priceless!"

"Stiles, shut up," I growled regretting what the full moon made me do earlier today.

I slowly checked his shoulder to see how his chest wound was doing. And to my surprise and shock it was just a regular scar.

(He will always have that because it helps him accept who he is now and he wasn't strong enough. Basically he never lets himself heel fully there)

"Scott?" Stiles voice broke out cracking a bit. "What?" I asked him still eyeing the quickly heeled wound.

"Didn't he get bit?" My head snapped toward his forearm and Stiles had removed the bandage from his forearm to reveal smooth skin. "What the hell?" I asked myself.

Suddenly Chris shot up gasping for breath. Stiles and I fell backwards and looked at him in shock. His eyes where white. Glowing like my yellow except white. His eyes then returned back to normal. They then rolled up into the back of his head and he passed out.

"What the hell?" Stiles asked.

"We have to tell Mr. Argent Chris just woke up!" I exclaimed.

"How about his daughters not ex boyfriend that he never liked does it?" Stiles asked jumping up.

I knew his real reason for leaving though. Chris had been bit and it had turned him. But why did he have white eyes?

A/N-

There is the chapter. Yeah this took place during Lunatic btw. As I said it goes on Chris's storyline. Chris changes a lot of things and I like that. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Not all of the white wolf's abilities have been revealed so tell me what you think some are. And I'm debating what his full shift will look like. You know like Deucalion except white. Or more like Scotts or completely made up idk.

Also something for you to think on. Conscious isn't really Conscious :)


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait so you're telling me Derek said if you and I kill the alpha together, we will be cured?" I asked Scott leaning next to his locker as I fiddled with my sling that held my non injured but fake injured arm In it.

"That's what he says and also one more thing, can you check Allison's necklace for us?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Which one?" He asked. Scott grabbed a folded piece of paper out of his locker and handed it to me.

"We need to know if there's anything inside of it or anything since the alpha almost killed are chemistry teacher," he exclaimed.

"Yeah, ok, and one more thing, how to I cut out the hearing... And smelling it's super annoying," I complained.

Scott laughed and patted my shoulder. "Dude you don't have to worry about shifting since appered toy you are one with your inner wolf," he said using his best Derek impression.

"Didn't answer my question, but yeah ok I'll catch up with you in second block... And Scott just a note of advice, give Allison her space, please."

With that I inserted my earbuds playing the music on low but some how sounded as if it where on high. But u helped cut out all the other sounds that I didn't want to hear.

I passed Allison on my way down the hall and gave her a small smile. She returned mine before going back to her conversation.

I scanned the hallway for a strawberry blonde. I spotted her leaning against her locker looking annoyed by what some jock was telling her. I rolled my eyes and unplugged my earbuds and walked over to them.

"Hey babe," I greeted. She smiled as I rapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me.

"So your out of the hospital early," she exclaimed happily. I nodded and gave her a quick kiss before staring down the man she was talking to.

He had a lacrosse jersey on and a camera slung over his shoulder. "Hey Matt," I said trying not to freak him out.

"Hey Chris, what happened to your arm?" He asked.

"I fought Derek Hale," I told him straight faced.

His eyes widened as he patted my "good arm"

"Well I was looking for you Coach wants to see you In his office, like asap," he said before walking off.

"Was that what he really was asking?" I asked Lydia.

Lydia rolled her eyes and looked up at me. "Ooooh is someone threatened of the camera man?" She asked in a taunting voice.

"I mean, I haven't been out of the hospital in like three weeks I don't know what could be going on in the pretty head of yours."

Lydia smirked as she straightened her pink dress out.

"So are you going to be sitting on the bench tonight at the game?" She asked.

"I could play I guess, but I wouldn't be a peak performance," I informed her.

"You shouldn't play then because I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance," she said biting her lower lip.

"Coach doesn't use his office first block, he's in the gym with the juniors," I informed her. Lydia got a sparkle in her eye as she grabbed my hand and led me through the hall of people.

We passed Jackson who was talking to Scott. He stared me down and I did something to piss him off.

I met his eyes and grinned turning my body and flicking him off with my "bad arm" hand. He glared at me before turning away.

Lydia led me into coaches office where she closed the door and pushed me against it.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked pointing to my sling.

I rolled my eyes. "I bet I can hold you with one," I bragged. Lydia smiled as she attached her lips to mine jumping into my one arm. And yes I was able to hold her up with one arm.

I walked into my class with Lydia both of us giving each other knowing looks. I spotted Allison who tensed up randomly. I looked infront of her to see Scott in the front of the room his eyes set on the seat next to Allison.

"Sorry Scotty boy that seats reserved," I murmured to myself as I quickly walked forward. I stepped next to the seat next to Allison as Scott was almost there. I gave him a knowing look as I sat Down. Scott sat next to me and Lydia sat to the desk to my right and being Lydia scooted her desk all the way over next to mine.

She removed her heels and her smooth legs and feet where in my lap. Her feet randomly traveling across my groin and even my chest area. The teacher ignored us as she told us to get out books out.

I grabbed my book from my bag and plopped it on my desk when I suddenly heard Scotts voice.

"Allison," he said.

"Hey, class is starting," she responded awkwardly.

"I know, and I'll shut up but I have some stuff on my phone that is anted to send you I thought you might like it?"

I glanced at Allison to see her nod.

The teacher started talking and Lydia showed me her notes from the other day to help me catch up on what was going on.

Suddenly I heard a heartbeat began to pick up. I glanced around and saw Allison looking at her phone and she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

I clutched my pencil causing it to break. Scott what the HELL DID IT TELL YOU!

Allison's heartbeat continued to rise as she grabbed her stuff and stood up.

She sent a glare towards Scott and a look of desperation towards me. Scott shot up and followed her out. "Damnit Scott," I groaned the whole class sending a smirk my way knowing I was her brother. I shot out of my desk sending Lydia an apologetic look and followed my sister out the classroom.

"Please don't talk to me, I need more time to get to just friends," I heard my sister cry. She turned around and walked down the hallway.

"Scott!" I exclaimed.

"I'm- I'm sorry I couldn't help it!" He said running his hand through his hair.

"Well start! You don't have to try to win her back! Scott you don't need her! If you really care about Allison, your going to do what makes her happy, ok? Her. Not you not Stiles, how do you think I won Lydia over!?"

"Uhhhh you watched the Notebook?"

"Is that really all you got out of that!? Jesus Scott, give her time, I'll let you know if she's ready or not dude, but we have bigger things going down right now than you and my sister! Trust me, ok, you worry about not dying and loosing control and I'll worry about not letting my sister die."

Scott nodded. "One other thing, Chris, Jackson knows, I don't know how but he knows."

I don't know why but a smirk appeared on my lips. "Good, use it as an advantage and scare the shit out of him," I said winning, "oh and can you bring my stuff to lunch?" I asked. Scott nodded and I ran down the hallway looking for my sister.

I found her on the upper level of the school trying her best not to cry.

"Allie?" I asked kneeling down.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She asked a tear falling from her eye. My hear ached as my twin sister seemed to be breaking down over a boy. And Allison never broke down over a boy. Ever.

"Because you still don't know if you did the right thing or not," I told her.

She looked up at me. "Did I?" She asked her voice shaky.

"That's not my choice to make Allie, and I know what ever choice you make is going to be the right one."

"I- I just don't want to hurt anymore," she said. I took a deep breath and hugged Allison. "Then think about the time we went to Disney land when we where kids," I ordered.

"When you where afraid of Micky mouse?" She asked. "Hey big mouses are not normal!" I joked causing her to laugh a bit.

"And don't forget you wouldn't go on any rides beside the princess rides!" Allison smiled and hugged me again. "Thanks Chris, I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"It's no biggie just doing my older brother duty's heck I'll beat Scott up for you!" I joked. She eyes me carefully and for a moment I thought she was going to tell me to punch Scott in the face.

"You only have one good arm," she informed me.

"Uh, I see how it is, you have no faith in me! Come o. I fought Derek Hale!... Who threw me into a trophy case and cut me with knives... And then i somehow kicked him off me shot him in the leg!" I exclaimed.

"My point exactly!" She informed me getting up.

"So what do you want to do for the next hour, I don't feel like going to that class," I informed her.

I was grabbing my food in the lunch line after coach had told me I was a co captain with Scott ad Jackson. Which I didn't really care about but what ever! I'm a captain WOOO! Ok maybe I care about it a little bit. Just a tad.

Suddenly I heard someone bite into an apple really slow. I winced and I rubbed my ears. "Son of a bitch," I complained as I picked my tray up with my "good arm"

I turned around and then I heard Jacksons voice which made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Scott - can you hear me ? You can, can't you?"

"Oh no," I said waking forward.

"Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?"

The voice in my head again made me stop dead in my tracks as I spotted Jackson getting up and waking to a corner of the lunch room. Scott was frantically looking around for him.

"Looking for me, McCall ? I'm right here. So what else can you do ? Huh ? Can you see better ? Are you stronger, more powerful ? I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you ? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?"

"Yes," I heard Scott growl.

"Not good not good at all," I whispered to myself.

"I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you ? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with ? Her. I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body."

I clutched my tray my claws extending into the tray as I walked to Scotts table.

I set my test down across from Stiles. "Uh Chris your eyes are kinda..." He tried to inform me but Jacksons voice came in again.

"I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?" Jackson mocked.

That's when I lost it. I spun on one heel and turned towards Jackson. His eyes widened as he must of thought Scott told me what I said.

"Oh Scott, did you tell him that you made out with his girlfriend? Seems about right in her character you know, she just can't stop cheating on people,"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" I yelled. The whole lunchroom got quiet as Jackson's eyes widened in fear. Most likely from him talking about my sister like she was trash.

I charged forward pushing people out of my way. I grabbed him with my one arm and threw him to the ground.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" I ordered. Scott had jumped up and grabbed me.

"Chris calm down!" He whispered.

I shoved him off of me and grabbed Jackson off the ground and onto the wall.

"You say shit like that again, you will be on the ground before you can blink! You UNDERSTAND!?" I growled at him punching the wall beside him ignoring how it made my knuckles bleed.

"Y-y-yeah," he stammered out.

"Good," I remarked smiling before grabbing his shirt and the wound him into someone's lunch.

"That's your warning," I informed him as I walked off steaming.

I felt numb as I sat outside the school.

Lydia had made out with Scott. While I was in the hospital... I clutched my hand into a fist causing more blood to come out.

"You should cover that up," a voice behind me informed me. I glanced back to see a blonde haired guy who was about 6' and I think he was on the lacrosse team considering his jacket. He had a black eye and bruises around his face.

"Same to you," I informed him.

"Here, your girlfriends coming, but I don't think she will want to see your bloody hand," he informed me Handing me a warm cloth and paper towel.

His lacrosse jacket said Isaac Lahey. "Thanks Isaac," I said. He nodded and walked off. I dried the blood win the paper towel and wiped it off with the warm cloth.

The clicking off heels filled my ears until they stood next to me.

"What the hell was that!?" She asked.

"Jackson said something, look it's over it's nothing," I informed her.

"Was it about me!" She asked crossing her arms. I let out a small annoyed laugh.

"Well, not that part, he said something about Allison that really pissed me off, but he revealed some news about you as well!"

I stood up glaring at her. "You made out with Scott," I growled. Her eyes widened. "No I didn't!" She exclaimed. I heard her heartbeat rise but I knew Lydia all to well. She would lick her lips twice after lying.

(I made that up)

"And then you just lied to me about making out with one of my closest friends! Man I should of seen it! What did I expect, I mean you cheated I. Jackson with me! Should of guessed you would of just switched off when you got bored!"

"Chris! I- I I'm sorry!" She cried out she tried to reach out for me but I backed away.

"ITS TO LATE FOR THAT LYDIA!" I yelled. Her eyes filled with tears and threatened to spill.

"If you made out with Scott, I can't trust you to not to do it behind my back again! So where through! This thing we had for the last month was great yeah sure, but I can't trust you! You lied to me! Made out with my closest friend and then lied about that! So Lydia just leave me alone!"

With that I walked off to my truck trying to ignore a sobbing Lydia.

I pulled up at Derek's house. I honked my horn three times and he appeared.

"Necklace didn't work, plan B?" I asked.

"Yeah we need to figure out who sent Allison the message to go to the school," Derek informed me.

"Already on it, put Stiles on it," I informed him.

My phone beeped and my eyes widened. "That can't be right..." I mumbled to my self.

"Who is it?" Derek asked.

"Scotts mom... Get In where going to the Hospital !" I ordered Derek. Derek hoped in and we sped off.

I searched through the hospital looking for Scotts mom but couldn't find her.

My phone started buzzing and I answered.

"Found her yet?" Derek asked.

"I've checked everything dude I can't find her I-"

Suddenly I fell to the ground my head hurting as if my head was healing part of my brain. Flashes of the night appeared around me. Things I didn't even remember. Then I saw a man with half a burnt off face.

I picked up my phone while running to Peter Hales room.

"Derek get in here now!" I yelled.

"What why!?" He asked.

I slid to a stop to see Peter Hales room empty.

"Because Peters the alpha."

Clapping came from my right.

"I guess you can't steel memories from the white wolf, but I can still kill your sister," he said smiling.

"You bit me you ass!" I exclaimed. "And I thought you would of killed your self by now tsk tsk, wait till aunt Kate finds out," he taunted.

"I'm going to!" I started until I felt electricity run through my back. I fell to the ground to see a maid with the metal reviver things I saw on a tv show Lydia made me watch.

"Goodnight," she said as she hit my head with it. I thrashed out in pain till I blacked out.

A/N

Uploaded a few days early because I won't be ale to update tomo or Friday! So yeah hope you liked the chapter. Almost 3000 words. And yeah. Chris got zapped in the head. Bye! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump thumpthumpthump

Was all I heard in my head. I hate being able to hear people heart beats. But I knew who's this belonged to. Jackson.

He had grown suspect to my dad and Kate's list of who the second beta could be. But what they don't know is that it's Scott and that there are three of us now. Even though I don't know if I would classify as a beta.

I turned the corner to see my dad talking to Jackson. I pulled up and rolled the window down.

"Hey!" I called out to them.

"Hey Chris," my dad called out, "Jackson seems to be having some car trouble we where checking to see what the problem was.

At the sight of me Jackson paled. To bad I'm on the other side other wise I would be enjoying this instead of freaking out.

"There is a shop down the street, I'm sure they have a tow truck! I'll give you a lift!" I called out to him. Jackson seemed hesitant at first but I gave him a look saying get in the damn truck.

He walked forward timidly and when he was about to open my door my dad called out to us.

"Boys!" We looked over to see him start the car. "Told you I knew a little something about cars!"

With that he got in his SUV and drove away. In a flash I was out of my Truck and right next to Jackson.

"Man you're just a whole new level of stupid," I informed him.

"Says the boy that hunts werewolves," Jackson shot back. I rolled my eyes and leaned against my truck.

"You see I'm kinda on Scotts side, since he was bit by a crazy psycho werewolf that happens to be Derek's uncle... Not a fun person."

"Wait you know who it is!?" Jackson asked perking up.

"Yep,but I don't know where to find him, and no I'm not helping you get the bite," I answered.

"Why!?" He complained.

"Let's see, you hear and smell things you don't want to, oh the hunters suck, and there are always and I mean this other wolves trying to kill you."

"Yeah but McCall can run fast and jump far, he has super strength basically super human abilities! I don't see a downside!"

"Here's the down side, you have to keep the secret from everyone you care about! You have to explain why you come home with bruises but they are gone in the morning, you have to explain why you go crazy every full moon! It's not something you want!" I tried to convince him.

"Oh and how would you know?" He growled.

"Because I'm one of them! I have to live a lie now because when I was busy saving your lives at the school the ass bit me! And I turned! I don't even know what I am, but I was lucky that I can control it! But for you it won't be like that, you are a selfish rich prick that's over his head!"

"Says the person who stole my girlfriend!" He exclaimed pushing me backwards. I clutched my fist my knuckles turning white.

"I didn't treat her like shit! Don't act like you even cared for her! I see the way you stare at my sister!" I growled.

"Well guess what, you treated her like she was Aphrodite and she cheated on you with your closest friend, while you where in the hospital dying! Your no different than me!"

I swung my fist catching him in the jaw. He fell to the ground holding his face looking up at me amazed. "I'm nothing like you!" I growled as I turned towards my truck.

"Get me what I want and I'll leave Allison alone, and Lydia's all yours."

I smirked and turned towards Jackson.

"Allison makes her own choices, and I don't need your help with Lydia. And if you ever do get the bite, I'll still kick your ass." With that I got into my truck and drove away.

The rest of the day was uneventful. I tried and failed to track Derek and Peter. It was like they vanished.

I leaned on a tree in the woods running my forehead. My head still stung from being zapped in the head with. Like did I really have to get zapped in the head, maybe it could of been throw me out of the window day! But no, now

I'm stuck with a killer headache.

Suddenly my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Scott was Calling me.

"Yep?"

"Derek lured Jackson to his house! He thinks he's getting the bite but Derek's going to kill him, I need help I can't take Derek!" He exclaimed.

"On my way!" I informed him hanging up.

I sprinted off in the direction of Derek's house and jumped in the half burned down side.

"NO BODY CARES YOU'RE CAPTAIN OF THE LACROSSE TEAM!" I heard Derek yell.

I climbed up to the second story and found Scott there as well.

"Excuse me," I growled out. Every head snapped in my direction.

"Co captain!" Scott and I growled at the same time jumping down the flight of stairs.

"Fine I'll just kill all three of you," Derek boasted. I smirked and extended my claws and flashing my eyes.

"Try me."

With that Derek lunged at us. "Jackson run!" Scott ordered.

Derek slid over my back and kicked Scott away causing Scott to crash through a wall. He turned to me and roared.

I lunged at him punching him in the face. He went for the strike but I caught his forearm with mine. He tried to slash but I caught his wrist. We struggled for position before I finally flipped him over me.

Which was not a good idea since he kicked me in the back causing me to land face first on the stair well. Blood came oozing out of my nose and onto my shirt.

"That's it," I growled.

"What are you going to say, nobody makes me bleed my own blood?" Derek asked annoyed.

"No," I defended myself, "I was going to say this is my favorite t shirt!" I then kicked him into the wall a beam falling from it as well. Derek spun in the air and went to kick me but was tackled down by Scott.

"Nice timing," I applauded.

"Thanks."

Suddenly Gun shots flew into the house one catching me in my side. Scott was hit twice in the gut causing him to stumble backwards and hit the wall.

"Chris GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Derek ordered. I nodded and grabbed Scott who was spitting out blood.

"Don't worry Scotty I got you," I informed him as we sprinted out of the house away from the hunters.

"They're going to kill him!" Scott cried out.

"No, Kate won't, but they are going to torture him," I informed Scott. He spit out blood and I noticed he had been hit with wolfsbane. He was starting to black out.

"Hey stay with me!" I ordered.

"Everything hurts! How are you not dying!" He asked.

"Adrenaline!" I lied. Truthfully I didn't fee a thing. Mainly I felt like I was healing not having a virus going through me.

Scott suddenly stopped helping me support him and he fell to the ground.

"SCOTT!" I yelled.

I picked his unconscious body off the ground and sprinted as fast as I could towards Deaton's vet shop.

"Don't you die on me!" I yelled.

"But you're a vet," I heard Scott groan from out side the shop.

I sighed in relief as I stopped listening to there conversation.

My phone gave me an alert and I checked it.

1 missed message from Stiles - "I got my dad drunk found some stuff out I sent you an email

97 missed messages from Lydia

3 missed messages from Allison.

I opened my phone and checked The messages that Allison sent me.

1- Hey tell dad I'm going over to Scotts

2- Stop ignoring Lydia

3- Need you right now, plz freaking out.

I got up and Told Scott I'd see him soon and I ran to my house. I was leaning on my parked truck when I saw Allison pull up. She seemed really shaken up.

"Allie what's wrong?" I asked. She got of the car and embraced me in a hug. "Kate showed me, she showed me everything."

My eyes widened as she clutched onto my body. I hugged her back but I had a glare on my face.

Kate I'm coming for you and when I find you your not going to like what happens.

A/NHope you liked the chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Made a new cover image ! I really hope you like it, i like it better than the last one which I threw together in order to publish the book. But I decided for the sake of a double update and the start of the second part of the book it deserved a better title page. Right? Right?

Any way I'm not gonna give anything away and since it's a double update I'll resume my thoughts in the next chapter, as always I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

Chris.

I was waiting to see how Scotts plan was going. Oh let's get Jackson to take Allison to the formal. Just as I suspected he was walking away without a care. I went over to intercept him blocking the door from his path.

"Move," he growled.

I rolled my eyes and smirked as I extended my claws in front of his face. Jackson paled and stepped backwards just to run into Scott who pushed him back into me.

"You've met good cop, I'm bad cop," I growled shoving him up against a wall.

"You're going to take Allison to the formal, you are going to watch her, and if it comes to it protect her. If you get hurt I'll pay for your damn medical bill. But if Allison gets hurt? I'll break you," I informed him. I straightened out his jacket before stepping away.

He nodded before scrambling out of the locker room. We followed him out and waited around the corner for him to do what we told him.

I glanced over to Scott who seemed to disappointed. I sighed and patted him on the back giving him a knowing look. "I feel you Scotty, Lydia's going with the Quarterback of the football team." Scott didn't respond but gave me an apologetic look.

"Don't worry, we will still be there," Stiles informed him.

"I'm still going," Scott informed us.

"Do you even have a ticket?" Stiles asked.

"Or a suit?" I added on.

"Oh and don't forget a ride."

"No, no, and no," Scott said leaning against the wall.

"So you're going to ride your bike to a dance your not even aloud to go to, with hunters out to kick your little werewolf ass?" Stiles asked him.

"Yep, you gonna help me?" Scott asked.

"Yeah come on, let's go get you a suit," I informed him pulling out my wallet and showing them my cash.

"Jesus, how many hundreds can you fit in that?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Uh, I think that's uh, 15," Scott informed Stiles.

"Sixteen actually come on let's go," I said grabbing Scott and walking towards the exit.

"I can't let you buy me a suit, not after..."

"A- Scott I know that wasn't you the full moon was screwing with you. B- I'm not letting you show up in a suit that has holes all over it, now let's go," I ordered.

We where in Macy's looking at ties. "What do you think?" Stiles asked putting a bright tie on that had even more bright colors surrounding it.

"Stiles that hurts my eyes," I informed him. He frowned and put it back.

"Why does it matter what tie color you have if you're going stag?" I asked him.

Stiles shrugged as his eyes quickly scanning over the ties.

"Want to look noticeable, not all guys have all the girls around there finger."

"All except one," I mumbled grabbing a navy blue tie.

"Guys I look retarded," Scott informed us.

"Scotty you always look retarded have you seen your haircut?" I asked him as I turned around to face him.

Scott was standing there in a silver tux, white undershirt and silver tie.

"I say screw it and get it," Stiles informed him.

"What? Why? I look like I was thrown up out of a pixy!" He complained, "please tell me they don't exist."

"No they don't, but you're gonna take that suit, I'd say if buy you one, but I never said you had to like it. I mean you did kiss my girlfriend," I said smirking.

Scott sighed and nodded causing Stiles to laugh.

My phone went off and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro! Um so do you want to go to the formal with Lyd? I can literally set it up, but she won't know about it, well until it happens."

"I mean..." I trailed out. I looked at Scott who mouthed "do it!"

"Chris yes or no, it's either you or Stiles."

"Yeah, yeah, so how are you setting this up?" I asked her.

"Meet us third floor Macy's thirty minutes by the dresses," she informed me.

"Ok, see ya then."

"Kay!"

I hung up the phone and a smile spread across my face. "Thank God now I don't have to feel guilty anymore," Scott exclaimed.

"If it doesn't work out then you still do," I informed him.

"Now change and help Stiles," I ordered. I pulled my wallet out and handed Stiles the hundreds. "Don't waste it," I ordered, " I want change."

He nodded and I walked towards the escalators to go to the third floor.

I was leaning against the wall across from the escalators lost in my thoughts when I heard my sisters voice.

"You're going to cancel on the dumb jock you said yes to and go with someone else," she informed Lydia.

"Who?" Lydia asked.

"Him," Allison said pointing to me.

Lydia followed her finger and her eyes sat on me. She held in a smile before tuning back to Allison.

"And that's a punishment?" She asked. Allison shook her head.

"Nope, it's called a second chance. Don't waste it you only get one," Allison said.

Lydia plopped another dress into my arms and I raised an eyebrow. "Are you just going to try all of these on? Is this a twenty four hour Macy's?" I asked.

"Well I don't except to try all of them on, and I can't do it alone, I need help with the zipper," she informed me. She grabbed my hand and led me to the dressing room. She closed the door behind us and I placed the dresses on a hanger.

"So which one do you want to try first?" I asked turning around. I was met with Lydia hugging me tightly. "I missed you," she said. I breathed in her sweet scent as I rapped my arms around her as well.

"I think we rushed things last time, so how about we take things slow this time," I offered.

She tightened her grip on me. "I agree."

I was dancing with Lydia and I was on cloud 9. And suddenly I decided Screw taking things slow. As we bounced to the beat of the movement I grabbed her and pulled her towards me are body's grazing each other every movement. Are lips where almost together until Coach pushed us apart yelling "MCCALL! IM GOING TO FIND YOU!"

"Damnit Scott," I complained as suddenly my phone lit up.

My dad sent me a message telling me to meet him outside the school urgent."

"Hey Lyd, I'll be right back, Ill be back soon, I would be doing this if it wasn't an emergency!" I informed her rushing off. But halfway towards the door I turned back and stormed back towards her. She was walking towards a table when I grabbed her turned her around and pulled her towards me.

Are lips crashed together and suddenly I was complete. The kiss didn't last long enough because my phone went off three more times.

"You better go, seems they don't like the be kept waiting," she said. I nodded and rushed off not missing Lydias smile.

I rushed out the door and found my dad. "What?" I asked annoyed. He grabbed me and pushed me up against a wall.

"Scotts the second beta! You knew didn't you!?" He growled.

"What!? No!" I lied.

"Kate said that she's certain, I'm going to test it, without you."

"Kate? You trust Kate!? She told Allison about everything! She captured Derek, and told her everything! Dad! Trust me!" I exclaimed.

"I CANT! Because my son wouldn't protect a monster."

My eyes hardened as I pushed my dad off of me.

"Monster? They are only a monster if they kill someone! IF THEY DONT THEN THEY DONT GET HUNTED THATS THE RULES!"

"It's always good to know who you're going up against," he said walking away.

"DAD!" I yelled.

He didn't respond as he walked away.

My breathing started to quicken as I stumbled to the back of the school. My phone went off and the message was from Stiles.

"FIND LYDIA!"

My eyes widened as horror as suddenly all the lacrosse lights turned on. I jogged towards it to see Lydia looking at a man walking towards her.

No!no!no!no!

I sprinted towards her but she was still to far away. "LYDIA! RUUUNNN!" I yelled. She turned towards me her eyes widened. "RUNNN!" I yelled ushering her towards me. She glanced back he informed her to see Peter. He grabbed her his claws digging into his skin and bit her side.

"NOOO!" I roared my claws extending my eyes shifting to white my fangs coming out and I jumped. I tackled Peter off of her and we flew across the filed rolling to a stop across from eachother.

"Here we are again," Peter said smugly. "I plan for this to be the last time," I growled. I stood up And stood in defense of Lydia letting my self shift for the first time.

Peter smirked at me and extended his claws and his eyes flashed red. But he didn't turn into the big bad wolf.

"I'm not going to let you kill her," I informed him.

"Well that's not what I want from you, I don't want you to be angry, I want you to help me help you find Derek," he said.

"And why do you think I know!?" I asked angrily.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN ARGENT!" He roared.

"So how about you call your friend and get Lydia to the hospital, then we can go?"

"She lives then?" I asked. "Yes, then your beautiful girlfriend lives, now hurry."

I pulled my phone out and texted Stiles.

Lacrosse field, go Peter will take me instead of her hurry up before she bleeds out.

"Good, now let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

I had been driving Peter around from location to location for the past hour. Lydia was in the hospital, Allison was spamming me about how Scott was a werewolf and where the hell am I?! On top of that I have to worry about finding Derek.

"You don't even know what's so special about your white eyes do you Chris? Don't know what power it gives you," Peter spoke.

"Shut. Up. ," I growled out keeping my eyes on the road.

"The eyes... Maybe even more special than what you can do with your bite."

"I said shut up!" I exclaimed.

"So you know where Kate took Derek, why are not you taking me there?" Peter asked.

"Because A- I'm not completely sure where Kate took Derek so, we are checking place off one by one," I informed him as I pulled up to an abandoned office.

"In here?" Peter asked raising his eyebrows. "Just sniff and see," I groaned rolling down the window.

"Good idea... Now do it," Peter ordered.

"Do what?" I asked annoyed.

"Find Kate's scent and sniff her out!" He exclaimed.

"And what if she's not where she is keeping Derek at the moment considering she's turning Allison into her little prodigy! Oh and did I forget to tell you my dad knows Scotts a wolf, so instead of being there to help him, I'm here stuck with a lunatic telling me to use my super smelling ability when I have no IDEA HOW TO USE IT!"

Suddenly a howl cut through the air. I recognized it as Scott. Seconds later I heard another howl responding to it telling me where his location was.

"I know where he is," I informed Peter.

"So do I," he growled. I glanced towards him to see him grab my neck and throw me out of the trucks windshield.

"And you just became totally useless."

I rolled over to the side as Peter road off in my truck speeding down the road.

"Unbelievable," I groaned standing up. I looked around and saw the woods up the hill. I then looked at what I was wearing and groaned. "Not running shoes," I whispered to my self as I pulled out my phone to find the nearest shoe shop.

Suddenly my head started ringing and I fell to my knees.

"You don't even know how special your eyes are!" I heard Peters voice again in my head.

I collapsed to the ground my eyes open staring down into a puddle. Where my eyes where blazing white.

What the hell was making that noise? My head was splitting and it was as if it was coming right from me. To try to cut out the pain I slammed my fist onto the road smashing it. The pain stopped but something else happened. My whole right hand was white. I blinked rapidly and it returned to normal.

"I'm wasting time," I scolded my self jumping up and shaking off what just happened and sprinted into the woods.

I sprinted into the clearing by the Hale house a horrible scene laid before me.

Kate was pointing a gun at Scott. Allison was on the ground her eyes about to spill from tears and Derek laid there unresponsive but blinking.

"I really did love those brown eyes," Kate told Scott as she prepared to shoot. Scotts eyes where wide full of fear.

Suddenly I moved foreword without even knowing what was going on.

"KATE!" I yelled. Everyone's head snapped towards me.

"Put the gun down," I ordered. "And what are you going to do to stop me?" She asked he grip tightening on the gun.

"You're breaking the code! AGAIN! You burned this HOUSE DOWN KILLED INNOCENTS! DONT YOU REALIZE ITS ALL YOUR FAULT? EVERY DEATH HAS BEEN ON YOUR HANDS! SCOTT BEING BIT THATS ON YOU! ME BEING BIT ALSO ON YOU!" I yelled.

"So what's it going to be Chris huh? What are you going to choose, two freaks of nature over two of your family? Over your twin sister?!" She exclaimed.

"Nobody has to die tonight!" I pleaded. "Look around you Junior! Someone will, where standing off here and only I have a gun!"

"Kate don't make me do this," I pleaded.

"What's it going to be Junior? Pack or family?"

I didn't answer as a numbing feeling ran through me. I ran my hands through my hair as I turned around not able to look Scott in the eye.

"Sorry Scott but seems your luck just ran out," Kate said smugly.

"No!" I yelled turning back around. Kate looked at me confused. Tears ran down my face but I quickly wiped them away. I stared my sister in the eye.

"I'm sorry Allison, you know I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice... And if someone has to die tonight... It's going to be you Kate."

Kate's eyes widened as I extended my claws and my eyes blazed white. Kate shot at me but I dodged every shot she fired. I charged forward kicking Kate backwards into a tree.

"Chris stop!" Allison pleaded stepping in front of me. A bullet sound shot out and I shoved Allison out of the way and I was hit in the shoulder. "You shot at her?" I growled, "YOU SHOT AT HER!" I yelled. I charged forward throwing Kate up ripping the gun from her hand. I tore it from her hand and hit her with it.

Kate fell to the ground hard. I picked her up with my clawed hand. "I chose Pack, ain't that a bitch?" I asked. I was about to slash her throat when I was kicked backwards.

"That's not your life to take Chris," Peter voice rang out.

"It's mine!" He said grabbing her and running into the Hale house.

"NOOO!" Allison screamed running after her. "Allison!" Scott and I exclaimed at the same time. When I barged through the door I saw Peter rip Kate's throat out. I watched in shock as her body hit the ground her eyes staring into nothingness lifeless.

"I don't know about you Allison, but that didn't sound very sincere," he said walking forward obvious In his eyes Allison was his next target.

"NOO!" I yelled running forwards kicking him back into the wall.

"Allison run!" Scott yelled as he came besides me. Derek was also besides me as he nodded in my direction.

"Let's kick his ass," I growled.

Soon it came apparent that he was kicking ours.

Peter was able to throw Scott and Derek around like rag dolls. Like literally it was one hit and then Peter would throw them at me.

I ducked under a flying Scott and brought my body down on Peter. We flew to the back wall and I sent an upper cut to his face. His face become wolffish for a second an he rapidly punched. I dodged and brought my clawed hand and slashed his side. Peter roared out In pain as he kicked me sending me flying out of the house through the window.

A few moments later Scott was by my side and Peter was storming out in beast mode. I jumped up and roared. I charged forward kicking him in the chest and flipping backwards landing wolf like.

Peter fell backwards hitting the porch with his head. He jumped up and the sounds of brakes sounded behind us. I saw Stiles and Jackson jump out of a car and Stiles threw a bottle at him. "Molotov cocktail..." I mumbled to my self.

I watched the alpha catch it. I rolled over on the ground and picked up Kate's pistol aimed and shot the jar lighting it on fire.

Peters whole arm lit on fire and he roared I agony. Jackson threw his hitting the body of Peter and suddenly he was a fireball.

"Holy Shit," I mumbled to myself. Peter than lunged for Allison.

Scott jumped up in the air and sent a kick to peters face.

I looked over to Stiles and nodded thanks. I shakily stood up as I leaned on a tree as all my bones began to hurt. The cracking of branches caught my attention as I looked over to see Derek standing over Peter.

"Derek NO!" I yelled.

"You said the cure came from the one who bit you! If you do this we are dead! Chris is on the run from his family and they will be after me! Derek!" Scott pleaded.

"You've already decided... I CAN SMEEL IT ON YOU!" Peter chocked out.

Derek raised his clawed hand. "NOO!" I screamed.

Derek slashed Peters throat and he slowly turned to us. "I'm the alpha now," he growled.

I fell to my knees tears streaming down my face. When anger replaced my sorrow and I jumped up and kicked Derek backwards. To my surprise he flew backwards into a tree slamming all the way through it. The tree fell down on Peters body and Derek laid there glaring at me.

"Your not mine."

I turned to Scott. "When you need me, call me," I informed him. I patted his back before walking away from everything and everyone ignoring Allison's request for me to comeback.

I laid my note by Lydia's side table. "I hope you understand," I whispered as I kneeled down and kissed her forehead. I turned back around and walked out of the hospital room thanking Ms. Martin for letting me see her.

Dear Lydia,

I'm sorry I have to do this, I'm sorry I have to do this while you're laying here unconscious. But I have to leave Beacon Hills for a while. I'll be back, I promise you that but I can't be here and keep everyone I care about safe. In order to do that I have to be away from the ones I care about. I know this is a lot to ask but... Wait for me please. I'll understand if you don't but I hope you do. Like I told the others call me when you need me.

Love,

Chris

Double update is compete! So yeah that just happened. Chris choose pack and he has to go away for a little bit. But not not long because Lizard dude is coming. Also a family of hunters who blame him for Kate's death. :) so tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

And we are back for the second part of the Story! There will be a development with Chris and his powers and a HUGE conflict between Derek and Chris that goes longer than this chapter. That's really all I can say, let's get into the story, since Chris left Beacon hills it's going to start on season 2 episode 3

Chris

Ding ding ding ding ding

I groaned as I opened my eyes and tiredly grabbed my phone.

Phone Call: Scott

"Dude, it's like 5 in the morning," I groaned as answered the phone.

"It's 11 stupid," Scott replied.

"5,11 same thing it's to early, why are you calling me?"

"It's Derek, he's creating more betas," Scott informed me.

"And how does that become my problem? If he wants more responsibility good for him."

"It's your problem because your crazy grandfather is in town!"

I shot up in the bed awake now.

"And, he doesn't care if you killed or not, he's going to kill any wolf just for the hell of it!" Scott exclaimed.

I ran my hand through my hair before answering.

"Who has he turned so far?" I asked.

"Isaac Lahey, and Erica Reyes."

"Well that's fantastic... I would guess Derek needs at least three... Who would his next target be?"

"That we have figured out, you remember Boyd right?" Scott asked.

"Uhh yeah he's in my History class, works at the ice rink?"

"That's the one."

"We need you to meet me at the ice rink by 6 ok? Please I can't take on Derek alone he's to strong for me," Scott begged.

I didn't answer as I traced my fingers down the three slash marks running from my shoulder to my chest.

"Chris, we need you."

"I'll be there," I informed him.

"Thank God! Ok seeya there!"

I hung up the phone before packing my stuff into my suitcase.

Derek took my chance at being normal again, my

Chance to live with my family, my chance at humanity.

I parked my truck next to Scotts car and hopped out. I slowly walked towards the ice rink until I noticed a black Camaro across the parking lot.

"Shhhhit!" I exclaimed as I sprinted into the ice rink.

I heard a roar and I saw Derek with his foot on top of Scotts chest. My anger flared and I barged into the rink.

Derek's Betas climbed up from the ground and growled at me but I pulled out my pistol and shot Isaac in the shoulder, and Erica in the gut without even looking. They fell to the ground with blue smoke coming from there wounds.

"Ohhh my bad I used the wrong gun," I said unloading my pistol and tossing two bullet there way," Oops," I said sarcastically.

"Chris?"Derek asked.

"Oh hey look who it is the big bad alpha!" I said in a mocking voice walking over to one of his betas.

"What do you want hunter?" Isaac growled trying to lunge towards me.

I kicked Isaac in the chest causing him to slide across the icy floor.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," I remarked laughing darkly.

Derek took a step forward but I pointed my gun at him as well as I kneeled down next to Erica.

"Hey lab partner," I greeted kneeling down next to her.

"If you're going to kill me just do it," she growled.

"Why would I want to do that? No, no,no see I just want you to answer one thing for me, please."

Derek took another step forward but I fired a warning shot that zoomed right past his head.

"Next one goes in between your eyes Derek!" I growled.

I looked back towards Erica and smiled.

"Answer my this who do you think Derek is, caring, helpful, brave, or is it trustworthy?" I asked her.

"All," Erica grimaced out. I sighed and grabbed her hand and took some of her pain. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I just learned how to do that, read it in a book when Derek made me go into exile!" I informed her.

"You see, what Derek did was tell Scott and I we could be cured if we killed the alpha that bit us. Well that was a lie, so trustworthy is off the list. Also he only helped us if it helped him out in the long term, which means he only cares about himself, and brave? Well while Scott and I where fighting the alpha saving my sister, Derek pretended to be knocked out. Then when the alpha was defeated he slashed his throat and became the alpha... So I'd say coward. All Derek is a selfish, arrogant, cold hearted coward."

I turned to Derek glaring at him deeply. "I made you a promise Derek, you hurt one more person I care about, I'm coming for you. And now I'm coming for you and your pack. After all we did for you THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?!" I asked pointing towards Scott as we circled each other.

I kneeled down next to Scott as Derek did the same by Erica.

"Your Late," Scott groaned. I rolled my eyes as I handed him my pistol.

"Shut up, If it looks like I'm loosing, shoot him," I ordered.

"No more games Chris," Derek growled. I smirked and I turned towards him.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

Derek charged forward extending his claws and shifting. I did the same.

As we met Derek went on the offense sending strong forceful punches my way. I easily blocked them before I thrust my head against his. He stumbled backwards allowing me to send a strike across his chest. He grimaced in pain as blood started to seep out.

"Ohhhh did I hurt you?" I asked. Derek growled charging forward tackling me into the ice machine. I blocked most of his strikes but he sent a brutal punch into my head causing me to hit the machine behind me.

Double whammy ow, ok now I'm pissed.

I dodged his next strike rolling out from the machine causing him to punch the machine. I kicked him back into the machine and went onto the offensive. My left fist connected with his jaw causing him to fall to the floor. I grabbed his shirt with my left arm and sent more bows to his face with my right fist.

He knead me in the gut knocking all of the breath out of my lungs. I then tripped me up and I fell to the ground hard. Derek Lunged on top of me his clawed hands grasping around my neck. My white eyes met with his bright red.

I could only think of one thing.

"After all I did for you, this is how you repay me, repay Scott?!"

Derek's eyes scrunched together.

"How did you do that?!" He growled. I couldn't answer as he was taking all the breath out of me.

I truthfully didn't know so I tried again.

"Watch out Scotts got a gun pointed at your head"

This distracted Derek as his head snapped towards Scott. With the last of my efforts I sent my fist to his head. Derek fell off of me and I gasped for breath.

"Made you look," I hoarsely called out.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Derek growled.

I stood up and glared at him and decided to finish this.

"I'm going to make you know what it feels like when you thought you could trust somebody but thy stab you in the back," I growled.

Derek just growled and charged at me. I flipped over him and grabbed my knife from my belt. I landed skidding on the ice but I threw my knife and watched it embed itself into Derek's back.

Using my claws I dug into the ice helping me charge forward. I tackled Derek to the ground and grabbed the knife and twisted. Derek roared out in pain

"That's what it feels like," I growled before grabbing his head and slamming it to the ground.

I walked over to Scott and helped him up. I looked over to Boyd to see him nervously sitting on top of the machine.

"Nice pack you've got here Boyd. Hope it doesn't end up killing you." With that I helped Scott out of the rink.

"Dude, what have you done in the past two weeks?" Scott groaned.

"Research, surfed a little, had to get a bunch of hunters off my back, the usual," I informed him," what about you?"

"Uh, well Derek and his pack, your grandfather, there's this weird lizard thing, oh Lydia kinda went crazy and ran through the woods for two days straight but she's better now... Well kinda."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Well A- she misses you according to Allison and B- I have no idea," Scott said grimacing.

"I'm taking you to Deaton, that should be healing by now," I ordered him ignoring the crazy Lydia part. I'll deal with that later for now I have to get Scott healthy.

So hope you liked it tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Chris

"And that is why I wasn't at practice the past two weeks," I informed Coach.

"So you're telling me you missed the last two weeks because A- you had the flu, and B- you went into depression about your aunt dying?" Coach asked me

"Uhhh, yeah, really dark man," I lied leaning on the doorframe awkwardly.

Coach smiled and stood up.

"Well it's good to have you back Argent! Now tonight if you don't kick ass for missing practice I'm going to drop your grade in my class ten points."

"Can you do that?" I asked.

"Argent you have two weeks of missing work, either you do well and I give you a hundred on all the assignments or you do bad and you drop a bunch of points! Choose!" He exclaimed.

"I'll kick ass then," I mumbled rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Good choice, now see you at the game tonight!" Coach exclaimed happily.

I nodded and walked out of Coachs office to see Stiles running towards me.

"Please tell me you know where your grandfather keeps the bestiary!" He cried out.

"Uh yeah, a flash drive on his keys, I have a small one but its only over stuff I've encountered not the whole thing," I informed him showing him my flash drive with my keys on it.

"So what's the plan?" Stiles asked me. "Allison gets the keys some how you grab them from her get into the office Incase he has a dummy on his key chain, and plug it into the computer and search up for this lizard thingy!"

"So your plan involves your sister who doesn't even know you're back yet, to steal keys from your grandfather that wants to kill you?" He asked.

"Still better than most of our plans," I informed him.

"Very true, now when are you going to let people know you're back exactly?" Stiles asked.

"When I feel like it."

"Allison's going to the game and Lydia always goes!"

"Then tonight at the game."

"They're going to kill you, your going to be running for a ball and then bam! Chris goes down with a bullet in his head!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Thanks for the confidence boost," I groaned as we turned he corner to find Scott. Instead a certain green eyed Strawberry blonde.

Her eyes widened and I took a sharp breath in. "You are so dead," Stiles informed me patting my back, " Oh and my dad said you can stay in our guest room." He handed me a key and walked down the hall. Lydia stormed towards me.

"Lydia, I can explain I ju-" I tried to say but before I could she was in my arms our lips pressed together.

"I don't care,"she informed me. I smiled and kissed her again.

"Dude this guy is killing us!" I complained watching there big guy knock down Danny.

"Then knock his ass to the ground if your family already knows what you are then who the hell cares!"Jackson ordered.

I sighed as I clutched my stick and ran forward. The big guy grinned as he saw me coming even letting out a chuckle. I growled as I dug my cleats into the ground. A growl escaped my lips as I hit him throwing him to the ground. The crowd cheered but I just sent a cautious look towards Allison and Gerald.

The game continued on and it ended up with me having the ball in the final moments. I spun around a defender and side stepped the next. I sent a no look pass to Scott who caught it side stepped a defender and shot it. The ball zapped past the goalies stick and into the goal.

"WOOO!" I exclaimed fist bumping Scott. Out of no where I was it from behind and I fell to the ground the sickening sound of my left leg breaking filled the air.

"That's going to leave a mark," I groaned as Scott and Allison where by my side in an instant.

"Oh my God Chris your leg! It's broke!" Allison cried out.

"Not for long! Help him up!" Scott exclaimed. They grabbed my arms and helped me to my feet as my leg started snapping back together.

"You're going to tell me everything!" My sister whispered angrily in my ear.

"Woah! Argent stay down!" Coach exclaimed running over to me.

"I'm fine! Just landed a bit funny," I informed him.

"Are you sure?" Scotts mom asked worriedly, " I could of sworn I heard bone breaking from the sidelines!"

"Heard it? I felt it!" Coach added on.

I shook my leg out showing them it was ok. "I swear! I'm fine!"

They all nodded but I still saw the glare Gerald was sending me. I returned it daring him to make a move.

I stuck my pistol back into my jeans covering it with my jacket and walking out the door. When I walked past the pool I heard voices. I walked in to see Stiles explaining about the Lizard creature that he encountered last night.

I sighed pulling my pistol out and shooting Erica again in the gut. This time it didn't leave behind a trail of blue mist but she still fell to the ground.

"Right pistol this time!" I exclaimed happily.

"Strike two Derek," I informed him shaking my head slightly. Erica stood up growling at me her wound healing.

"How is this Strike two?" Derek growled.

I rolled my eyes and walked up next to Stiles dropping my bag to the side.

"What where you going to do it Stiles didn't give any information or said something you didn't like?" I asked.

Derek didn't answer except continue to glare at me. "Why do you always shoot me?"Erica growled.

"Sorry my trigger finger must of slipped so-" Suddenly I heard a hissing noise.

Erica and Derek where looking up and Stiles and I walked over to see what they where looking at.

A blue yellow slitted snake lizard hybrid man was crawling over the walls. It hissed at us showing us rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Please tell me you taught her how to fight," I said towards Derek.

"I've been working on it," Derek said as we all took a step backwards.

The beast lunged towards us trying to hit Erica out of the way. I quickly grabbed her moving her out of the way but it made my pistol clatter out of my hand and near the edge of the pool.

"Stiles Run!" Derek ordered. Suddenly the beast came around and slashed Derek's neck. He stumbled down not being able to move. "Stiles get him out of here!" I ordered.

I extended my claws and growled my eyes glowing white. Erica did the same next to me her golden eyes piercing through the room. I charged towards the beast ducking under a swipe and sent my claws into its side. Erica sent a kick into its chest. The tail of the beast grabbed me and threw me towards the pool. I hit the ground and momentum sent me flying into the pool.

I quickly swam up and jumped out to have Erica's body hit me and send me flying back in. I surfaced and swam towards he edge and grabbed my gun and shot my whole clip into the beast. It fell to the ground and I smirked. I noticed Stiles holding up Derek in the other pool.

"Call Scott!" Stiles yelled. As I pulled my phone out of my pocket I noticed the beast twitching. "What the hell?" I mumbled to my self. I slowly walked over towards it to have myself kicked backwards by its feet sending me flying a few feet back. I groaned as I stood up just to get a claw scratch on the bag of my neck. Surprisingly I didn't feel anything. No numbness no nothing. I turned around and with one swift movement kicked the beast near the edge of the pool.

I'm drowning the bitch. I grabbed its scaly skin with my hand and through its head in the water. Wait the water, why hadn't Erica surfaced yet? Using my wolf vision I saw a body lying limp at the bottom of the pool. Guilt spread through me as I through the beast behind me and went to dive into the water.

I swam to the bottom and grabbed Erica's body swimming to the top carrying her out of the water not caring about the beast that was trying to kill us. For some reason it seemed to just be watching me, sending a weird look towards Erica. I ignored it as I pressed my ear down on her chest checking for a heart beat. None.

"Ok thirty compressions two breaths right? Or is it two breaths thirty compressions..."

I mumbled to my self as I packed my fist on Erica's chest and started pumping.

"Come on Erica!" I growled, "Wake UP!" I roared my eyes burning white sinking into to where her eyes should be.

Suddenly she shot upwards coughing out chlorine water. I heard a roar and saw Scott and the Beast fighting. For some reason it ran away and crashed through the roof.

"Did I just die?" Erica asked shaking.

"Maybe," I admitted standing up. "But right now I'm going to try to find out what the hell that thing is."

Not the best chapter in my opinion you guys might thing other wise :(


	15. Chapter 15

"Dad doesn't blame you," Allison assured me as we climbed out of my truck and started walking towards School. I had been able to sneakily take her to school today and catch up with her. After getting yelled at to never do that again or she will find me and kill me.

"Gerald does though, his sick twisted mind! Like sir your daughter is a cereal killer it was going to happen to her eventually!" I exclaimed.

Allison sighed and sling her bag over her shoulder. "Have you... Noticed anything different about Lydia?" Allison asked me.

"She seems to be a little off, she keeps crying out when she sleeps," I informed her.

"What do you go all stalker on her during the night time?" Allison asked teasing me.

"No! I actually have a life unlike you since mom and dad are trying to make sure you are on their side," I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I have a phone but I can't even text my boyfriend! And since Gerald is the principle and Mom is at the office all the time I can't even be with him at school!" She complained.

"At least your family doesn't want you dead," I informed her opening the door to school for her, "My lady."

Allison rolled her eyes and walked in the school giving me a small smile before walking down the hall.

I sighed and frowned before walking down a different hallway that led to a completely different part of the school.

I can't even be with my twin sister anymore. They are trying to take everything away from me no social life, and no family. Gerald was really starting to piss me off.

"All right, We only found one thing online called the Kanima. It's a were-jaguar from South America that goes after murderers," Stiles informed Scott.

"That thing was not a jaguar!" Scott exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly a murderer," Stiles said.

"Yeah, but you did see it kill somebody, which is probably why it tried to kill you!" I exclaimed jokingly.

"And it's still trying to kill you, and it probably won't stop until you're dead," Scott added on walking down the hallway to coach's class.

"You know, sometimes I really begin to question this friendship we have!" Stiles called to us.

I spotted Lydia coming down the hallway are eyes met and a small smile covered her face as she stopped by her locker to grab some books.

"Scott save me a seat," I said as I walked down the hallway towards her.

I leaned up against the locker next to her.

"Hey babe," I commented watching her fix her hair in the mirror. Even though it looked perfect the way it already was.

A small smile came across her lips and she turned towards me.

"Where do you think that's going to lead you?" She asked raising one eyebrow at me her green eyes piercing into me.

I smirked as I tucked a stray piece of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"Wherever you want it to," I informed her. Lydia leaned in and our lips collided. Her hands combed through my hair as I pushed her up against the locker.

I detached from her lips and went towards her neck. "Chris- I would love to continue but- we have a minute till class starts," she informed me. I sighed and flattened down my hair with my hand. I walked into the class Lydia behind me and took an open chair next to Jackson while Lydia took one in the back of the room.

"Hey, testicle left and right- Noble Hunter!" Jackson whispered to us. I groaned and looked over to him.

"What the hell is a Kanima?!"

Scott and Stiles turned around instantly alarmed expressions on there face.

"Where did you hear that!?" I asked alarmed

"When Derek's goons captured me, dragged me

Down into a train station and poured a drop of liquid down my throat that paralyzed me from the neck down!"

"Big deal," I said annoyed.

"Paralyzed from the neck down, Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Jackson asked me.

"I'm familiar with the sensation," Stiles informed him.

"Wait Why would Derek test you?" Scott asked confused.

"Why would he think that it's you?" I added on. "How should I know?" Jackson exclaimed.

"Wait, do they think it's Lydia?" I asked alarmed.

"I don't know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry," Jackson informed us.

"Jackson! Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?" Coach asked Jackson apparently mad at him for interrupting his very "hard class"

"Um Just an undying admiration for my My coach..." Jackson stumbled out an excuse causing me to face palm.

"That's really kind of you, Now shut up! Shut it!Anybody else? No, good!"

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asked us.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay? And what I saw was pure evil!And when I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil!" Stiles informed us.

Scott gave him a look and I glared at him. He only saw Scotts look.

"All right, maybe 60," he gave in until he saw my glare.

"You know, but no more than 40 on a good day!"

"It's not her! Look I have a theory why nothing happened to her!" I exclaimed.

"Chris.. Look we aren't going to let them do anything to her I promise but if it ends up it is her you know what we will have to do," Scott informed me.

"It's not going to come to th-"

Suddenly I heard Lydia crying and my head snapped up. Written all over the bored was some language.

"Ok someone else... This time in.. English?" Coach said chuckling.

"What is that Greek?" Scott asked.

"No I think it is English.." Stiles said showing us his phone with the picture of the bored. He flipped the picture and the bored now said.

SOMEONEHELPME

"Derek is not gonna kill her without proof," Scott informed us.

"All right, so he tests her like he did with Jackson, right? But when and where?"

Stiles asked as we walked into the classroom.

I saw Isaac and Erica enter the back of the room all of our eyes met and then set to the seats next to Lydia.

"Here and Now," I growled.

"Why are they always wearing matching leather jackets?" Stiles complained.

I ignored his comment and quickly walked towards Lydia's desk and sat down. Scott sat behind me and Stiles stupidly pulled up a chair next to her. Isaac got next to Scott and Erica was across from Isaac.

Allison walked in and sat across from me giving me a questioning look. I nodded back towards Isaac and she gave me a knowing look.

"Einstein once said, "Two things are infinite, "the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the universe. But I myself have encountered infinite stupidity," Mr. Harris said to the class patting Stiles shoulders.

"So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one."

Lydia smirked and I face palmed. Stiles frowned glaring at Mr. Harris.

"Erica, you take the first station al-" Mr. Harris stopes talking as every guys hand shot up except for our group. Even some girls had their hands up. Lydia seemed to shrink slightly besides me and Erica looked smugly around.

"I didn't ask for volunteers, Put your hormonal little hands down. Let's start with with Mr. Argent."

I glanced at Lydia who was keeping her composure but her eyes showed fear.

I sighed and got up from my seat and next to Erica at the first station.

I started following the directions but decided to start a conversation.

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, wait. Give me a chance to talk to Derek," I pleaded.

"Why don't you talk to me instead?" Erica asked seductively.

"I'd rather just shoot you again," I growled pouring a mixture into a container.

"You and I both know that isn't true, I mean if you wanted me dead why would you of brought me back to life?" She asked. I ignored her.

This seemed to inspire her more as her hand touched my thigh.

"I don't understand why you stay with her Chris, she's kissed your best friend, she'll most likely cheat on you with some other hunk werewolf that come to this school anyway, or maybe she'll crawl back to Jackson," she taunted her hand sliding closer to my groin.

"It wasn't like that, Scott lost control on the full moon," I defended Lydia trying to ignore the hand running down my thigh. Part of me wanted to break it but the other part was like "let's see where this leads!"

"Why would you just wait for her to break your heart? When you could have me? I'd stay by your side and you could have me any time. Because if I was Lydia I would want you all the time," she said seductively her hand basically touching my, well you know what.

I growled and grabbed her hand and crushed it in my hand.

"You're not my type," I informed her. Her eyes flashed yellow.

"I'm exactly your type!" She informed me. Her free hand ran to my chest right over my heart. "Tell me you don't want me," she growled. Luckily for me I was saved by the bell. Literally.

"Alright next station!" Mr. Harris called out.

I slipped off my chair and went to find a station.

Scott slid next to Lydia and I nodded and sat down next to Isaac.

He just sat there and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and again started doing all the work.

"What happened to the kid that gave me a bandage when I had a serious case of bloody knuckles?" I asked.

"That kid was being beaten by his dad all day and thought hey maybe if I'm nice to some people I can actually live a half normal life and have friends," Isaac informed me.

"You do realize you're on strike three right? And if you harm one hair on her I'm going to rip your throat out," I informed him.

"What with your teeth?" He asked.

"No, I'm going to grab your throat and rip it out slowly and painfully, I don't want your blood in my mouth," I informed him pouring a mixture into the cup.

"Sounds fun," he mumbled tossing a random liquid in the compound.

"Sounds depressing, maybe you should write about it, my alpha makes us all wear leather jackets and breaks my arm and doesn't trust the people he should to keep his betas alive!"

"Oh and you care about us?" He growled.

"I care about the kid that was to afraid of his father to tell anyone about him beating him, I care about the girl that has seizures at random moments, and I care about the kid that only got the bite to get friends! You know why I care? Because my family is trying to kill all of you, and it's my fault! You want to trust Derek trust me he'll get you killed, Scott and I we trusted him you know what happened? I got bit, Derek tried to kill Scott and then took the cure away from us! Derek is only going to use you till he doesn't need you, he didn't turn you for you, he turned you for power!" I explained to him.

Isaac stood there looking numb and I just rolled my eyes.

"Just think about your options, you can either trust Scott and I or the power hungry guy obsessed with leather jackets," I informed him. Mr. Harris hit the bell again and I was next to Scott.

"This isn't good," I mumbled as I saw Isaac next to Lydia.

"Time. If you've catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal.

Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it," Mr. Harris informed us.

"I'll pass," I informed him as Scott and I looked at a weird yellow pudding liquid.

My eyes darted towards Lydia. Isaac handed her the crystal and I noticed the Kanima venom slightly falling off of it.

She took a bite and instead of her calling to the ground unable to move nothing happened.

"Chris..." Scott said.

I ran my hand through my hair and glanced out the window. I noticed Derek watching from the lacrosse field and it took every run I had to not jump out the window and fight him.

"Get her out of here," I ordered Scott.

"And what are you going to do?" Scott asked me.

"Im going to have a talk with Derek, take her to your house or something last period ok please," I begged.

Scott nodded and I sighed in relief.

I walked onto the lacrosse field annoyed to see Boyd standing in my way.

"I want to talk to Derek! I don't want to fight," I Informed him.

"Good cause I'm twice your size," he informed me.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you, don't judge a book by its cover?" I asked. Boyd have me a confused look. I smirked and quicker then he could blink I Sparta kicked him sending him flying. Derek was next to me in an instance.

"You are really starting to piss me off," I growled.

"She failed the test Chris!" Derek exclaimed throwing his hands out in frustration.

"Derek, it's not her! So what If Peter bit her, I know you bit Jackson and that's why you tested him! You bit him hoping it would kill him! Well guess what nothing happened. Nothing happened to Lydia either so it's not her!" I argued.

"Something happened she turns into a lizard and KILLS PEOPLE!" He exclaimed.

"It's. Not. Her!" I growled pushing him backwards.

"Chris I know you like to believe your pretty little girlfriend is innocent but she isn't! She hurts people for the hell of it!"

"She doesn't do that anymore!" I argued.

"Sure, around you. You'll understand when she ends up hurting you!"

"Strike three Derek, I'm not letting you kill her and if that means I have to kill you, so be it."

Derek smirked and put his hands up In Surrender.

"I never said I was going to do it."

My eyes widened and I turned to run off. Boyd tried to stop me but I sidestepped his attack grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

"Derek man please teach your toys how to fight please," I exclaimed.

"Not everyone has white wolf reflexes!" He called to me.

I sprinted through the halls grabbing my bag from my lockers. Let's just say I got caught up in a bunch of things.

A- the kid obsessed with my sister took a photo of me.

B- coach gave me a lecture about making sure the players treat there equipment better.

C- I had to find Danny and give him is broken pads.

It took me fifteen freakin minutes to find out Danny was I the stupid library. Man I hated that place. I get a cold feeling In there like its the place where I'm going to die and sends chills up my spine.

I then had to run back to the locker room cause I stupidly left my keys In my locker. Then I had to run all the way across the school to my truck and off towards Scotts house which was twenty minutes give or take away.

I decided to park a block away from the house and enter through the back. To my surprise Isaac threw Stiles across the hall to my feet.

I glared at Isaac who took a timid step back. Suddenly Scott appeared from around the hall and sent a flying kick towards him.

"Dude nice form," I completed.

"Thanks I saw it on YouTube! Go find Lydia and Allison I'll take care of him," Scott informed me.

"Allison where are you?" I asked myself charging up the stairs.

"You know I've always wanted to know what if feels like to steel someone's boyfriend. I bet it's a sicking rush of power... I think I might try it with your brother and Lydia. Considering I can smell regret coming from that closet down the hall I'm guessing she couldn't keep her emotions I check with Jackson right In Front of her? Man I wonder how Chris will react, I don't think it will be that hard," she informed me.

I appeared behind Erica anger radiating off of me.

"As easy as it is for me to break your back," I growled sending a wolf powered punch to the middle of her back. A loud crack filled the room and Erica cried out In pain falling to the ground.

Allison kneeled down next to her smirking. "I thought you where psychic... Bitch."

I smirked at my sisters saying before grabbing Erica and dragging her down the stairs. Scott was throwing Isaac out so I did the same with her.

Scott, Stiles, Allison, and I walked out onto the porch glaring at Derek.

Derek sighed and told Boyd to get his two betas out of here. He looked pissed his betas had failed again before smirking.

"Chris you where right, I'm not your alpha. Because you already are an alpha of your own pack, but all I have to do is beat Scott and hold my claws up to his neck for me to win," he said smirking.

Sirens where heard I. The background and I smirked.

"I can hold you off till the cops get here," Scott growled.

Suddenly a hissing noise was heard from Scotts roof. I bolted from under the porch to see the Kanima. It then screeched and charged down the street.

"Will someone please tell me what the HELL is going on!?" Lydia asked charging out of the house.

"It's Jackson!" Scott exclaimed.

Suddenly Derek bolted sprinting down the street after the Kanima.

"DEREK!" I yelled. I turned towards Lydia and her face was full of regret.

"We will talk later," Informed her before sprinting after Derek and the Kanima doing something I never thought I would.

I pulled my phone out and called my dad.

"Why are you calling?" My dad asked nervously picking up.

"Just track my location and be there NOW!" I yelled hanging up.

"DEREK!" I yelled charging after the Alpha thirty yards in front of me

A/N

Dang 3000 plus I words. Dang possibly longest chapter? Maybe except for the first idek. But I hope you liked it and don't worry Chris and Lydia are A OK! Or are they? I'll never tell! Until like next chapter... :) but peace Trident out


	16. Chapter 16

I jumped over a fence charging after the Kanima. Derek was already fighting it when I reached it. I shifted and charged forward to just have Derek thrown into me.

"Get off of me," I growled tossing him off of me and jumping up. Suddenly gun shots rang out and the Kanima fell to the ground.

"Is it dead?" I asked in a hopeful voice.

More importantly is Jackson dead? Cause I'd be ok with that to.

Suddenly an arrow hit my shoulder and I stumbled backwards grimacing in pain. Blood oozed from my shoulder and showed no sign of stopping.

"I wouldn't rip it out if I were you Christopher, you see the white wolf is immune to many things except one. Silver," Gerald spoke.

"So you shot me with a sliver arrow?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I shot you with an arrow that injected silver into your body!" He said laughing, "which means no powers, which means you'll die off of this," he said as he rode his arm pointing his gun at me.

"I always thought I'd go out by an alpha, not a lunatic with a pistol, and a really disappointing father that would even let this happen," I said stalling for times," You realize what he wants right? He wants me dead for basically letting Peter kill Kate, then when I'm out of the picture he's going to make Allison into exactly what Kate was, come on dad are you that blind?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm blind? My son saved some stupid kid over there family!" My dad roared.

Anger filled me as I clenched my fist my knuckles turning white.

"I saved Allison, the only way to do that was for Kate to die," I Informed him.

"You can tell her that when you meet her in the world above," Gerald said ready to pull the trigger.

"Trust me she ain't in heaven, there is a special place in hell for her,"I growled.

"Why you lit-"

Gerald was interrupted by the Kanima jumping back up. He still shot but it wasn't accurate as I chose this moment to disappear running back under the under pass. I winced as I felt my shoulder burst out in pain.

My blood was on fire as the silver spread through my body until I finally collapsed falling down next to an abandoned warehouse.

"Man I did not see that one coming!" A Familiar annoying voice said. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a Familiar snowy plain with a river running through it.

"Which part, silver being my Kryptonite, not being able to trust Lydia... Again, or my dad trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Uh all of the above!" Conscious informed me.

"I thought you where gone!" I complained annoyed sitting up.

"False you haven't almost died to have these vivid dreams with your mind," he informed me.

"Ok just get on with whatever you want to get in my head since I'm to stupid to figure it my self," I ordered.

"You're to stupid, and basically I'm a part of you that you made a physical object in your mind because you put a face to that tiny little voice in the back of your head!" He informed me as he stood up from his sitting place and offering me a hand.

I took it and he helped me up.

"You need to embrace being the white wolf Chris, no more running around with a pistol and knife attached to your belt, you're a werewolf now one of the most powerful!" He informed me.

"I never asked for that! I didn't want to be this noble white wolf!" I exclaimed.

Conscious sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"You didn't get a choice, it choose you," he tried to explain.

"Like how the wand chooses the wizard?! I'm not fucking Harry Potter!" I exclaimed annoyed.

"Of course not, but you both have a scar," he said.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

Conscious sighed before grabbing my shirt and ripping it open showing my shoulder to the middle of my chest. Three long jagged white scars laid across it.

"That was my favorite shirt," I mumbled looking at the torn piece of fabric.

"Shut up, anyways haven't I explained why you are the white wolf," he complained.

"Yeah... Cause of how I act the kind of person I am deep inside and out," I said remembering his words.

Conscious clapped happily that I had actually remembered.

"Anyways today's lesson! What you can do with your eyes."

My eyes widened and took a step back Peters words echoing in my head.

"Like talking into other people's heads like professor X?" I asked amused.

"You watch to many movies, and yes that's one ability, let me tell you about a few others. You can spot see who your betas will be which comes in handy so you know they won't die!" He said while I just stood there and crossed my arms.

"I'm not going to have any betas I'm not going to screw someone's life up like that, put there life at risk!" I exclaimed.

"Can I at least finish!? You can use your eyes to heal yourself and pack members, and even take memories and give them back," he said.

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed.

"Of course it is one of the hardest things to do and will take a ton of energy so I wouldn't recommend it," he informed me.

"Please go on."

"Secondly- your full shift, A- you can turn into a full white wolf, or B- your whole body turns white, your claws turn black, your fangs get bigger and sharper, and you gain like ten pounds of muscle, more than you already have," he informed me.

"A sounds cool," I informed him thinking about the ability to just randomly change into a wolf.

Nah I don't want to be a human today I want to go into the woods and find those stupid Coyotes that always are making noise.

"Well there's a chance that you will get both and be able to choose at will, oh and here's a fun fact! Your bite never fails."

"How do you know so much about this? If you're me then why don't I already know this about myself?" I asked.

He smirked as if he was waiting for me to ask him that.

"Because I'm not your conscious," he informed me his eyes shining bright white, "I'm the first white wolf, even in death we live through the next white wolf teaching them so well they don't die."

"Your eyes where beta gold last time," I challenged.

"Oh another cool thing you can do with your eyes, change them to fake your enemy out, comes in handy when people start looking for a white wolf."

With that he disappeared and I woke up to my sister shaking me awake.

"What happened?!" She cried pointing at the arrow and dried blood on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Gerald wants me dead," I groaned sitting up, "What did I miss?"

"We kind of kidnapped Jackson, Stiles and Scott got caught and now have a restraining order on them," she summed up.

"You captured Jackson? Why? Why not circle him with mountain ash or something?" I complained.

"What's mountain ash? And we didn't exactly have an expert here to help us!?" She exclaimed.

I nodded and put my hands up in defeat.

"So what's do we do now?" She asked.

"I think it's time for me to train you," I informed her.

Allison's eyes widened in shock.

"D-dads training me," she informed me.

I shook my head and looked her in the eyes.

"Not how to shoot an arrow or how to use knives, how to fight," I Informed her, "Because I need to know you can protect your self, please just let me do this."

She nodded and helped me up.

"Chris... What are you going to do about Lydia?" She asked.

"I'll figure it out."

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just had no idea where to go with this chapter so I just went with this. I'll update more here since I didn't update last week.


	17. Chapter 17

"W-what are you saying?" Lydia asked her eyes wide.

"I'm saying we need to take a break," I repeated.

Lydia's eyes widened even more and it seemed tears threatened to spill.

"Why?"

"Why? Lydia, are you asking why? You kissed Jackson! You crawled back to the biggest Jackass in the world! I almost died for you! Lydia I want to be able to trust you-"

"Chris, you can," she tried to reason placing a hand on my shoulder.

I took a step back out of her reach. "First you kiss one of my closest friends, then Jackson! Lydia you'll just do it again! And next time it might be more than a few kisses!" I exclaimed.

"Don't blame this all on me? Chris do you see how the other girls in this school look at you? How Erica constantly flirts with you, do you know how much that hurts and bothers me?"

"No Lydia I don't see those things because the only girl I cared about making an impression on was you. And yes Lydia I know how it feels to see every guy hungrily stare at you. But you don't know what it's like to loose all trust in you because you don't know how it's like to turn your back not knowing whether whoever your dating lips are attached to someone else's!" I exclaimed

"Chris," she pleaded.

"Lydia we are done," I informed her walking away.

I walked into my class and sat down in the back of the class putting my head down.

I was reading the translation Allison sent me on the way to my next class. I noticed Stiles trying to have Lydia tell him something as he followed her through the hallways like a lost puppy.

My phone buzzed and a message from Allison popped up.

A- Men's locker room now! Urgent

I sighed that's all the way across the school and away from my class. But with everything going on right now I can't ignore my sister.

I started walking towards the locker room when suddenly my ears picked up a heart beat. It continued to get faster and faster and faster.

"Allison!" I exclaimed as I picked up my speed turning a corner running right into someone. She started to fall down and I reached out and caught her with one arm and catching her books with my other hand.

I pulled her up and handed her books back. I realized I had never seen her before and she seemed a bit lost.

"Hey, sorry about that... Are you new?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Claire I'm new- why did I just say that you already know I'm new and now I'm rambling," she said sheepishly blushing In embarrassment. She nervously put a stray strand of her shiny brown hair behind her ear.

She looked up to me her bright blue eyes tearing into mine.

"I'm Chris, I would stay and chant but I really need to go right now- uh I'll see you around nice meeting you Claire!"

With that I sprinted down the hall and turned down the hallway that led to the locker room. I burst through the door to see a naked Jackson desperately trying to put on shorts and Allison against the locker looking rattled.

"Chris! Chris I'm fine!" She tried to say. I ignored her as I charged forward and pushed Jackson with wolf force causing him to fly back into the lockers knocking them down.

"I HAVE A RESTRAINING ORDER!" He yelled getting up.

"Not against me you little prick," I growled.

Jackson charged forward tackling me into the showers. I pushed him off of me and sent a kick into his chest causing him to fly backwards into the wall a crater being formed.

Jackson got up and dodged my incoming fist sending a knee to my guy and a fist to my face. I fell to the ground.

He walked out of the showers like he had Beaten me. Well news flash ass hole.

I jumped up and jumped over the shower wall and sent a kick to the back of his head. He stumbled down fell next to the weights. Which he grabbed one and threw it to me like it was a frisbee. I caught it with ease and noticed he was charging towards me. I brought the weight down on him hitting him in the face knocking him to the ground. I dropped the weight and grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the sinks wall.

A sink ripped off the wall as fell the sink breaking into mint pieces and water shooting out everywhere. I ran over to him again and threw him against the door sending furious blows to his gut and face. He ducked under one of my blows and flipped us over on the door but caused us to fall out Jackson on top of me. I flipped us over and went to send a blow to his face but arms rapped around me pulling me off of him.

I noticed it was Scott and Stiles as Erica held back Jackson. I tried to get out of there grip. "Chris stopppp!" Stiles ordered In my ear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Mr. Harris voice called out to us.

"Anyone care to explain Jackson? Argent?"

"You dropped this," Matt said handing Scott a tablet that fell from his bag while trying to restrain me.

Mr. Harris grabbed it out of his hand.

"You and You, actually all seven of you detention after school."

I sat in the seat in the library at a table next to Erica and across from Scott and Stiles.

"I can't be in detention with them I have a restraining order on these goons," Jackson told Mr. Harris.

"All these goons?"

"No just us goons," Stiles informed him pointing to him and Scott.

"Ok then, you two over there," he said pointing to an empty table. Scott and Stiles stood up and sat over there Scott sending furious glares to Jackson after what I told him what happened.

I looked over to Erica and smiled.

"Stiles says you know what happened to Jackasses parents, please do share with me."

Erica rolled her eyes and opened her computer explaining to me about how her dad worked the case.

So after the weirdest detention ever, Jackson randomly leaving and Scott being called up to the principles office and Erica explaining to us how Jacksons parents died and us figuring out he was born the day after his mom died we where left to stacking books.

"So how's Mr. Handsome doing without his girlfriend?" Erica asked me.

"Actually kinda relieved, don't have to worry about getting hurt again," I told her placing a book on the Shelf.

"I told you she would," Erica said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry for not listening to you?" I asked her.

"No, I already got to say I told you so," she said sliding up next to me.

"Mmhmm so if that is the purpose why continue this pointless conversation?" I asked her.

"Well don't you want to get even?" She asked her hand timidly running up my arm.

"You think since I broke up with my girlfriend that I'm going to want to attach my lips to the next attractive girl in line?" I asked.

"No, I just never get to re pay you for saving my life, isn't that ok?" She asked.

I glanced over to her and tried to ignore the amount of cleavage she was showing.

"Sure, I mean with the whole alpha bite makeover your beautiful, but the thing is, like I've already told you, you aren't my type," I informed her.

Erica pouted and suddenly a smirk rose to her face as her hand made her way to my heart.

"Tell me you don't want me, tell me you don't regret not listening to me, tell me you don't want my body tightly pressed up to yours, Come on Chris just tell the truth," she said batting her eyelashes.

I didn't respond and Erica turned me around her hand still on my chest are lips almost touching.

"Don't you want someone you can depend on... Trust? I've been loyal to Derek, I can be ten times that for you," she said.

I kept a close hearing on her heartbeat. Either she was a really good liar or she was telling the truth and she would be trustworthy.

"Chris, just answer this question, do you want me? As much as I have always wanted you?" She said the last part a whisper.

"Yes," I answered truthfully not knowing why I spoke or how I managed to form a word.

Erica closed the space between us and kissed me. Her hands made there way behind my neck and her body was pressed to mine I felt every single part of her. I wanted her and she wanted me. I don't know why but I felt like I was able to trust her like an instinct that I didn't have to worry anymore. But something was still wrong. It didn't feel write like I shouldn't be pressing my lips against hers. It felt, like an empty promise. We separated and Erica smiled sweetly.

"Well that just happened," I mumbled. Erica giggled as she let her head rest on my shoulder for a second. Suddenly a cart of books was knocked down in the Isle next to us. I took a step back to see a body on the ground through the hole of books and Scott rushing over.

"CHRIS, ERICA!" Scott voice cried out.

Erica roared and I turned around to see Jackson landing behind me. I roared and jumped towards him kicking him backwards. Suddenly he lunged foreword his claws slicing into my stomach.

I lost feeling in my legs and I stumbled over hitting the shelve.

"Wow that works fast," I groaned as I slid down and to the ground unable to move.

"Chris!" Allison exclaimed.

"I thought the venom didn't effect him!" Scott exclaimed.

"Some silver must be in his system his healing is slowing down!" Stiles exclaimed, " And guys I think she's having a seizure!"

After five minutes of not being able to move. I was able to move my arms.

I sat up to see Scott and Allison arguing about it not feeling right about being separated.

"Scott go! I'll be here ok go!" I ordered seeing a spazzing Erica.

They ran out of the room and I sighed in relief as I could move my arms again. "Jesus how did Derek survive 2 hours of not being able to move!" I asked.

"Chris stop complaining and help me figure out what to tell the cops!?" she asked.

"Couldn't we lie? We do that all the time," I complained.

"And what about the slashes in your shirt?" She asked.

"Allison, we will just say we heard some loud noise after waiting for our mom to finish work and we heard a noise and came in to see this!" I exclaimed.

"Did you really break up with Lydia?"

"She blew her second chance, I'm not going into details.

"Sorry."

A/N OMG I hate writing season 2 nothing fucking happens till the last two episodes. So if your wondering why it's taking so long is because I watch the videos before writing so I know what it's about and I can fit Chris in. But I really didn't like the second season considering how good every other season is. But I hope you liked the chapter, next one coming soon. IF YOU DONT WANT TO WAIT FOR CHAPTERS THE COMPLETED STORY IS ON WATTPAD AND THE FIRST 4 FOR THE SECOND BOOK ARE ALSO UPLOADED PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so idk who is going to be the idk face of Claire in the cast for book 2. But this is what you have to know about her and if you want to leave suggestions they are welcomed. Blue eyes, brunette long wavyish, thick eye lashes, 5'5. For all of those who know who Claire is from the past, she will play a different role in this story. Any ways that's the A/N for the chapter I hope you like it. And ok I'm sorry for the long time it took really sorry.**

Chris-

I walked towards the Morgue because My dad was interrogating Allison about something I didn't know what. All I knew was she texted me ordering me to come to the hospital.

Two hunters where guarding the door and tensed up. I glanced down the hallways and noticed two guards on either side of me.

I stopped in the middle of the six men who were all reaching for the hidden weapons.

"I suggest you move or you _will_ be moved," I growled.

"Try us traitor," the lead man growled taking out his electric rod.

I flashed my eyes and bared me teeth threateningly. The men exchanged glances before charging forward.

The lead man lunged his rod forward trying to catch me in the gut. I sidestepped and grabbed his arm and threw him into the man besides me. An electric charge flew through my back and I grimaced in pain. I sent a kick backwards sending a hunter flying into the back wall. I dodged a fist and sent an uppercut quickly before flipping backwards and slamming two men's heads together.

I glanced at the unconscious body's before walking into the morgue.

My father stopped talking and Allison glanced back her face shining with relief.

"Wait by the car," I ordered.

Allison hurried out of the room while I glared at my dad.

"I used to be proud even honored to carry your name as mine! But now, now I wish I didn't know you. What father try's to kill there own son? Who cares if I broke the code!? Huh? I did the right thing, I Saved Allison, Kate had to died, but u saved Allison!" I exclaimed.

My dad sighed and his shoulders visibly slumped as he looked down at the ground.

"Enjoy thinking your on the right side for now Chris, but soon you'll realize the monster you've become," he spoke.

I clutched my fist holding my self back from lashing out.

"Gerald is the monster, and you're just a piece on his chess board," I replied turning around swiftly and out the door.

Why couldn't they just understand that what I did was for the best. Kate was... _Rabid._

And you have to kill a rabid animal for the safety of others. But they couldn't see that. All they saw was a rouge Hunter that killed one of there own. Nothing could change that now.

"How are we going to get tickets to a secret show that's not even selling any tickets!?" Stiles exclaimed annoyed.

Scott sighed and scratched his head and I frowned.

"eBay?" I offered.

"What do you not get by no one is selling!?" Stiles exclaimed annoyed.

I put my hands up in defense as Scott chuckled lightly.

Suddenly Stiles clapped his hands together and a smile appeared on his face.

"No, I know that look it is not a good look," I cried out putting my hand on his chest and pushing him back.

"Can you at least tell us what your plan is?" Scott asked smiling as I held Stiles back with just my hand on his chest.

"Convince someone that has tickets to give us tickets," Stiles stated as if it were obvious.

I glanced at Scott and I could tell he didn't have any other idea.

"How do you two idiots even survive?" I asked amazed with how stupid the plan is.

"We need tickets to get into the rave where Jackson and the person controlling him will be, please tell me any other idea you have that can get us the tickets by tonight?" Stiles asked.

"Not with one of your stupid plans," Isaac butted in from behind us.

"See! He gets it!" I exclaimed pointing at Isaac.

"Well do you have any ideas?" Stiles asked slightly glaring at Isaac.

I couldn't blame him, he did kinda throw Stiles into a wall, then a chair, and punch him in the gut a couple times. Yeah can't blame Stiles for not liking Isaac.

"Is that freshman selling?" Isaac asked pointing to a kid with a hand full of tickets in his hand with money in the other.

"Possibly," I noted,"You should go check."

Isaac walked across the room and Stiles, Scott, and I watched in horror as he beat the kid up and took five tickets.

"In hind site one of us should of done it," I noted.

"Yeah like the one without money issues,"Stiles said nudging me.

"I find it funny how they still haven't canceled my debit card they gave me," I noted laughing slightly.

Isaac walked over to us and handed us the tickets as we watched the kid groan on the floor.

"Enjoy the show ladies," he noted walking off.

"That poor kid," Scott said looking at the dent mark in the locker his face made.

I pulled up next to Scott and Stiles and hopped out of my truck.

"We all set?" I asked.

"Yes, but the plan really sucks," Stiles informed me.

"Well are plans always suck so I think we should be fine," I said smiling slightly.

My smile turned into a frown as a familiar scent fought my attention.

"No, not here!" I exclaimed as I ran off into the Rave.

I moved around the dancing and grinding people until I found an open spot. I saw Allison and I had a mental freak out.

Why is she here! If she's here then, oh no the Hunters. Allison noticed me and broke away from. _Matt?_

"What?" She asked me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked angrily.

Allison raised an eyebrow confused.

"Scott told me I should go out so mom would stop being suspicious about us. I told you this!"

"Yeah not here! Why are- what did you tell them?" I asked.

"Wh-I-I- I had to Chris," she rambled.

My eyes widened and my anger flared.

"We had a plan!" I exclaimed, "Who's side are you on!"

"I'm on your side Chris! I'm always going to be in your side!" She exclaimed.

"This isn't going to work," I mumbled.

"What do you need me to do! I can fix this! Chris!"

"Just stay out of the way," I growled walking off.

"Chris?" She called.

My eyes flashed white as I turned back towards her.

"JUST STAY OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Where is this man?" Isaac mumbled looking around.

"It doesn't matter, just jam this in the neck vein and he should knock right out," Scott informed him.

"And be careful," I added in.

Isaac chuckled as he took the device from Scott.

"I don't think I'll hurt him a bit."

"No I mean you, I don't want you getting hurt. Or killed," I informed him.

He nodded and Scott and I walked towards the doors.

"I'm going to see how Stiles is doing,"

"I need more," Stiles complained ushering to the ash in his hands.

"How did you waste two bags of mountain ash!" I cried out.

"Mountain Wh- this fairy dust is out and I need more! There's gun shots going off around us, werewolf's are roaring and I'm out of magic FAIRY DUST!" He cried his ADHD getting the best of him.

"Look Stiles just, believe, like Deaton said just believe, imagine it happening and do it!" I preached patting his back.

"Alright, believe, believe Stiles picture it happening!" He whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

I watched in amazement as he walked foreword and let some of the ash out of his hand. He walked until he had finally made it to the other side of the ash.

"Stiles you did it!" I exclaimed.

Stiles did a little happy dance even making the car alarm go off.

"So does it work?" Stiles asked. I shrugged as went to pass the line off ash. As soon as my hands tried to pass a giant wall burned my hands and made me take a step backwards.

"Oh my God it's working! This I great I did something!" Stiles cheered.

"So I'm immune to wolfsbane but I can't pass mountain ash," I groaned.

"Hey just be lucky that silver is very expensive," Stiles noted.

I noticed Erica and Isaac dragging Jackson over to the back room.

"Go!" I ordered.

Stiles ran off and I leaned on Stiles jeep.

"Chris?" A voice asked. I looked around and saw a familiar bright blue eyed brunette.

"Claire?"

She smiled happily as if remembering her name was the biggest deal in the world.

"You've been here like a week and your going to a rave?" I asked amused.

"Well, I mean I didn't expect to be hearing gun shots, but this is in a pretty sketchy part of town," she said looking around.

"So are you here with someone?" I asked.

"I'm here with my sister, but she's drunk so I have to drive her home," She informed me pointing towards a white car with a brunette girl laughing at her own shadow.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just taking a break from the loud music. Im not much of a dancer any way."

"That's a shame, dancing fun!" She exclaimed smiling.

"I was never really good at it, I mean you know, Lydia loved to but I wasn't very good , maybe that was her reason to cheat on me," I said joking.

Claire's smile turned into a frown at the mention of Lydia. "Lydia Martin is your ex?" She asked.

"Yeah, kinda it's complicated and it doesn't matter, you don't need to know about my crappy relationships."

I glanced over to see Claire's sister stumbled onto the car.

"Forgetting somebody?" I asked teasingly.

Claire's eyes widened. "Morgan get off the car!" She cried running over to her.

She turned back and waved and I smiled.

Suddenly people came storming out and I saw a lizard climbing on the roof.

"Chrisssss!" Stiles exclaimed jumping over to me.

"What happened!" I asked.

"He escaped but, it's still in there but shifted and it wants to kill us!" He cried out.

Suddenly I heard a roar.

"Scott," I mumbled,"Stiles break the line," I ordered.

"We will loose the Kanima!" He argued.

"Scotts dying break it!" I exclaimed.

"How do you know!?" Stiles asked.

"Break it!" I ordered.

Stiles sighed and swiped his hand over the dust breaking the line. I quickly ran over the ash and towards Scotts road.

I broke into a shack the smoke of wolfsbane all about. Scott was laying in the ground trying to crawl up.

I turned around to see someone attack me. I shoved the attacker away until I received a slash to my arm. My skin sizzled and I realized the dagger war silver. I rammed the attacker to the wall holding the knife is way from them.

There head hit mine and I stumbled backwards to have another knife slash across my chest. I growled and pushed the attacker to the wall digging my claws into the the skin and without even realizing what I was doing bit down on the persons shoulder.

I threw them off of me spitting blood out of my mouth.

I stared at the attacker for a moment shock filled me. "Mom?" I asked my voice cracking. She rose and sprinted out of the room. I didn't think twice before grabbing Scott and taking him to Deaton.

"I bit my mom," I cried as Deaton finished stitching my chest up.

I'm sorry Chris, but if you didn't she would of killed Scott and possibly you. You did what you had to," he tried to reassure me.

"I didn't want to it was like a part of me instinctively did it!"

Deaton patted my shoulder before rising up. "It may mean, your ready for a beta, or it was just an accident that you can't change. Either way just rest now."

Deaton left the room and I tilted my head backwards.

"Allison will never forgive me," I cried.


	19. Chapter 19

Chris-

I bit my mom. I bit my mom. I bit my mom. The women that gave birth to me, who taught me to do what my heart told me. That when every thing seemed gloomy that if I followed my heart that everything would be ok.

Now I may be just the death of her.

I stealthily climbed in my old bedroom window and into my room shocked to see it left the way I had left it months ago. I had a crossbow laying on my desk with five arrows neatly besides it.

My favorite knife lay on my bedside table besides my belt I faced off the alpha with.

I smiled at the picture that laid beside it as I picked it up in my hands. I was kissing Lydia's cheek while she was smiling sweetly and taking a photo. She had demanded I take it and I keep it. She took that photo he night before we where trapped in school the night before I was bit and everything changed.

I didn't even recognize the me in the picture. My hair had grown a bit shaggier and I had a Derek looking beard going. Why did I have to get bit, why did I have to loose Lydia, why did I have to bite my mom.

I set the picture down with a sigh and sat on my bed. Nothing would be the same anymore not after tonight. Allison would hate me for causing moms death and my dad would end me. Gerald would have a valid reason to kill me and I don't even know if I would stop it.

A tear fell off my face and a few more followed.

Suddenly the sound of my door opening and closing shot my attention and I glanced back to see my mother.

"Chris?" She whispered.

"Mom?" I trembled standing up.

She rushed forwards and embraced me in a hug. I was confused by the gesture.

"Mom? Why are you hugging me? I'm the reason why you are going to die tonight!" I cried out tears slipping from my eyes.

"My sweet boy, it wasn't your fault, I let my anger guide me into my actions on which I never should of took. You. My honorable son saved your friend," she spoke.

My lip trembled as I tried to keep my tears in.

"But _I'm_ the reason your going to die," I cried, "How am I supposed to live with that the rest of my life!"

My mom wiped away my tear and shook her head. "You... You aren't the reason! Do you understand me? It's not your fault, you where doing what I taught you to do, what your father taught you to do," she spoke tears almost flowing from her as well.

"Which is?" I asked.

"The honorable thing, Chris honey you're doing what you think is right. You're trying to save lives and you're moe capable than your father or Gerald. I want you to promise me something please."

"Anything."

"Watch after your sister for me, please. Protect her with your life. Don't let her be corrupted show her the light like you have shown so many others," she cried.

"But what if there's something I can't stop, what if in suck by mountain ash or hit by silver? What if I can't get to her in time?" I asked.

"Then kill whoever did it. Or whoever is trying to do it. The last thing I can give you is this Chris," she said and she handed me a flash drive.

"What is this?" I asked eyeing the flash drive.

"This is you. I stole it from Gerald. It's everything we have on the white wolf. This will help you grow stronger, please take it use it to protect others," she cried.

"I promise mom. I won't let you down."

That was the last time I every saw my mother alive.

I walked out of the boys locker room after my shower. Spring brake practice coach really? But on the bright side means I can keep an eye on Jackson and not let him murder anyone. Again. Like stab his tail through someone's heart.

Jeez that was dark. I need to get a happier vibe.

(Anyways back to the story)

I was fanning my t shirt out because Matt tripped and his water spilled all over it. So now I was left shirtless and cold.

Suddenly Lydia popped around the corner and my eyes widened in confusion.

"Chris!" She exclaimed happily as if I was just he person she wanted to see," You're coming to my party right?"

Did she really just ask that. Huh I wonder if my ex that I cheated on with my other ex will come to my party. Oh I bet he can't hold a grudge that long. It's only been like two weeks.

"Did you really just ask me that?" I asked walking past her and down the hall fanning my shirt out relentlessly. But it wouldn't dry.

"That's not an answer!" Lydia exclaimed running after me.

"Are you telling me that you drove all the way down here on spring break to ask if I wanted to go to your birthday party?" I asked amused. Like come on id much rather hang out with Derek. Well that may be over exaggerating a little.

"I never said it was my birthday party," she said raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Damn it Chris why did you have to remember it was her birthday today! Chris stop talking in third person in your mind! _No!_ Yes! _No!_... Wait why am I arguing with my mind.

"I heard about it from Allison," I lied swiftly rolling my shirt up and squeezing the water out of it over a water fountain.

"You haven't talked to her since the rave," Lydia countered.

"Did you forget that I live with Stiles. The guy is nuts over you. I've been hearing about it all weekend," I countered back fanning the shirt back out again.

Lydia nodded in agreement about Stiles but still didn't back down. "This isn't because of the break up is it?" She asked her hand touching my arm,"Don't worry about it! I'm totally over it." But I'm not.

"That's a problem! Cause I'm not!" I exclaimed waking away and towards the doubly doors leading out of the school.

"You dumped me!" She exclaimed stomping after me. I had a very valid reason.

"I stayed loyal to you the whole time. There was no other girl, it was Lydia Martin. You kissed two other guys when we where dating, Scott and Jackson!" I exclaimed walking out the door. She was quick to follow.

"I cheated on Jackson for you! I left him for you!"

"Bad decision on your part. You kissed me first,"I countered, "You asked to study."

I tossed my bag and stick into the passengers seat of my truck.

"You risked your life for me," she exclaimed. A laugh slipped from my mouth as I shook my head. "I did it for Allison," I growled.

"Just try to remember how we where like," she exclaimed, "Ever since that night you changed! Then it went straight down from there. Remember what it was like before!"

"Remember what?" I asked.

Suddenly she grabbed my arm twisted me around and kissed me.

It was a soft gentle kiss that lasted about four seconds.

"Remember that," she whispered after we separated. I shook my head and set her lightly on the ground.

"Lydia no matter what things will never be the same. With everything that's happened I can't. I can't," I said motioning to her and me.

Lydia twirled a piece of hair and patted my bare chest.

"I have one of your shirts by the way. Might wanna grab it before I throw it in the trash. But I won't be home till later tonight," she informed me smiling as she walked away shaking her hips.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed hitting my head on my truck.

"Well this sucks," I commented looking around the empty area where usually people are jumping with joy. Scott and Stiles nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should get this party going? We kind of owe it to her," Allison asked walking up to us.

"We do?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Allison nodded.

"We have completely ignored her for the past week,"she informed.

"She completely ignored Stiles for the past ten years," I countered. Allison raised an eyebrow at me and I turned to Scott.

"Figure something out, I'm gonna make sure the birthday girl doesn't die of not enough attention," I responded.

I walked over to Lydia who was holding a tray of punch looking strongly upset.

"Tough crowd?" I asked giving her a small smile. She put a fake smile on her face and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure they will be here soon, it's the biggest party of the year!" She exclaimed.

"Well while where waiting any chance I get my shirt back?" I asked.

She rolled my eyes and poked my nose with her free finger. "Not yet, I'll find you when I feel like it. For now drink!" She said handing me a drink before the doorbell rang suddenly.

In fifteen minutes the party was full of people dancing and grinding all over each other. I was currently leaning on the wall watching Jackson with careful eyes. No way was I going to let him kill somebody here. Not here.

"Chris!" Lydia's voice rang out. I glanced over to see her walking towards me in a fast manner. "Shirt?"

I sighed and stood up. I felt like Lydia had something planned and I didn't know if it was the best thing. But I didn't want her to throw away my shirt.

She grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to her room. We walked in and she closed the door behind us. I heard the silent click of a lock. I pretended like I didn't notice. Lydia walked over to her chair and tossed me my shirt.

"Thank you," I replied going to walk out.

"Chris... Could you help me with the zipper! I want to change dresses!" Lydia complained. I glanced back to see her infront of a mirror trying to unzip the zipper.

I sighed and nodded walking behind her. I unzipped the dress and Lydia slid out of it. She turned around and smiled at me and that's when I realized her bra was see-through, and it was obvious she wanted me to see. _Well that's just fantastic!_ Part of me screamed. Another part was just to say screw it and do it. And another part said should you really do this asked if I should do this again.

"Lydia," I breathed out. It may of been my raging hormones but hey I'm a teenager don't judge me. Or it could of been the fact that I actually truly missed her.

"I know... You can't," she grumbled defeated walking away. My hand reached our and I grabbed her pulling her into me. "I was going to say, happy birthday." Lydia's mouth opened slightly and her green eyes shown with happiness.

Then I kissed her.

Then my shirt was off.

Then the rest of her clothes.

Then mine.

My only thought was why do I keep letting her back in even though I don't know if she's going to hurt me again. The truth is I had no clue but she left me breathless. Even with her clothes on. But there was on thing for sure that was the last time the last night. Because I wasn't going to be hurt by her again.

Lydia had left to go "host" her party and I had ended up downstairs watching as people freaked out suddenly Matt was thrown in the pool.

"I CANT SWIM!" He wailed. Oh no not good. I tried to push through the crowd but I ended up tripping and dragging someone else down on top of me. I stared into a pair of bright blue eyes.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," I noted smiling slightly trying to ignore the way her body was pressed to mine.

Claire smiled and scramble off of me and we got up.

"So um I'll see you around Someones kind-" I turned around to see Jackson pull Matt out of the pool.

"It's him," I exclaimed.

Claire gave me a confused look but I ignored it as I scanned for Scott. Our eyes met. I spoke in his mind.

 _"It's Matt he's controlling Jackson! What do we do?!"_

Scott shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

 _"Meet me at my car. We are going to make The sherif believe."_

He nodded and suddenly sirens appeared where heard in the background.

"Cops! Claire we need to get out of here," I exclaimed walking forward. She stumbled and wobbled falling on to me for support.

"Your drunk aren't you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a little!" She slurred. My wolf smell could practically tell every drink she had tonight. And it was way over a few to many.

"Come on let's get you out of here," I said picking her up bridal stile causing her to let out a surprised Yelp.

I jogged out to my car where Scott was waiting. He eyes me and Claire awkwardly. "She's drunk! She's a friend ok!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything," he grumbled.

I didn't reply except set Claire in the back and hop in the car.

"I can't believe it's Matt. He's been playing us this whole time! I let him go out with my sister!" I exclaimed.

"Now we have to figure out how to get him In jail."

 **Yeah so I'm back to regular updating again and the end is near. Three more chapters left maybe 4 and its winding down pretty fast. I don't know when the sequel will be out but Hopefully a week or two before school starts. Fall semester is always really busy for me cause of sports. So just a warning that updates may come once a week in the sequel.**

 **I hoped you liked the chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chris

"Because are swim team is terrible!" Stiles exclaimed trying to convince his dad is a criminal.

His dad was happy to see all of the names and Mr. Lahey where all connected by the swim team. Proving his point that the murders where all connected.

But he didn't believe the killer was Matt. Well it was but at the same time it wasn't.

I sighed as I handed Claire her tenth water bottle. "Are you sober yet?" I asked her," Cause if your not in going to poor ice cold water on that pretty little dress."

Claire raised an eyebrow as she took the water bottle from my hands.

"You'd like to see me in my white dress drenching wet would you?" She teased. My eyes widened as I realized what she was implying.

"I was just trying to..." I stammered as she raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile.

"So yeah I guess you're sober," I remarked turning around.

"Scott I trust," Stiles dad said.

"What's happening?" I said confused.

So let's recap this situation. Matt has me locked up on a wall in cuffs while Claire, Melissa and the sheriff are in the holding cell. He's taken over the police department and he knows about everything except about me. Which makes me grateful cause he won't see it coming when I rip his throat out with my teeth.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him." I growled yanking on the cuff trying to make it come off not using wolf strength.

Suddenly I figured out away to not expose my self. It was a quite brilliant plan that relied on one thing.

"Hey Claire, do you have a Bobby pin?" I asked hoping she did.

"Uh yeah why?" She asked confused.

"To pick to lock," I explained slowly. Claire tossed a bobby pin into my hand and I instantly went to work.

About ten seconds later I was cuff free.

"I'll be right back I have to get the keys from Matt!" I exclaimed. I sprinted out of the room so suddenly be blinded and glass spraying everywhere. Spoke spread across the room and bullets flew through the dusk. Rows of them caught me in my chest and I fell to the ground clutching my bleeding chest.

Blood fell from my mouth but I ignored it as the door opened in front of me. I looked up to see My dad and Allison standing there glaring at me.

"You see I made sure we had silver bullets on this trip. Didn't want you to bite anyone else did we," Chris spat.

"You think that because you shot me with silver ten times means I'm going to die like a little bitch?" I growled spitting on his jeans.

"Pretty much yeah," Allison noted her crossbow raised by her head.

I smiled bloodily and shook my head. "And to think I thought I was having a good day," I growled.

I rose up shakily my vision blurring.

"Are you really going to try to fight your way out of this one? Sliver bullets no more wolf," My dad stated simply.

I rolled my eyes as I clutched my fist. "You seem to forget that I was a hunter before this," I growled. I surged forward a punch hitting my dad and my leg knocking Allison to the ground.

I quickly kicked her crossbow away. My dads arms rapped around my back as held me tight. Allison rose glaring accusingly at me and went to strike.

"I want you to know Allison this isn't personal, it's just business," I stated simply before jumping up and kicking her in the chest. She hit the wall behind her with a thud.

My feet hit the tile again and I with all my might threw my dad off of me. I stumbled over to a wall black blood coming from my mouth. I don't think that's a good sign.

"What are you trying to do Chris? Huh? You'll die before you finish us off," Chris growled. I ignored him as I ripped my shirt off. Pain flowed through my body and my bones cracked in ways they never had before.

My shoulder blades seemed to stretch and grow and my feet began to grow. My muscles tore from the stretch causing agonizing pain.

In my pain I let out a roar and punched the wall before falling to the ground. My shirt began to rip as I grew in size. My skin was turning white and my claws where deathly black. Silver bullets fell from my chest. I rose up my shirt in shreds my jeans stretched as far as they could go my shoes having my wolfed feet nails poking through.

Allison and my dad stared at me in shock and took a few steps back. But I didn't attack I ran. Afraid of what I had just become. I sprinted away shrinking myself on order. I feel to the ground shaking as I fell back into the holding cell room.

Matt was pointing a gun to the sherif and Scotts mom while grabbing Claire who was in tears.

I couldn't expose my self my skin was still white. I watched in horror as Matt dragged away Claire and Derek and the Kanima fought.

I groaned as I sprinted forward following Claire's scent. Which was actually quite pleasant. I found my self outside running after Matt next to a river.

"Take one step forward and I'll shoot her!" Matt growled pointing the weapon at her head.

"Let her go Matt! She's not apart of this!" I exclaimed my fist clenched.

"She might as well be! She's my way out of here!" He yelled. Theres only one way this will end. I took a step forward then two.

He shot at my feet.

"Claire, I need you to close your eyes now!" I ordered. Her shaking figure nodded her teary blue eyes disappearing.

I flashed my eyes white and Matts eyes widened. "No it can't be I had everything down! McCall, Derek,Isaac, Erica! How did I miss you!" He yelled.

I didn't answer as I charged forward dodging his gun shots and tackling him to the ground. I broke his arms and then his legs. I picked Matt up my the throat and stared into his scared pained eyes.

"Take a deep breath," I growled. With that I threw him into the creek face first.

I sat numbly on my bed tears running down my face. Was it murder? Did I do the right thing? Did I do the noble thing? I didn't have to kill him. But he had killed so many, so so many.

A warm hand touched mine and I glanced up to see Claire. She had refused to leave my side since the action was took.

"If you're spending the night take the bed," I ordered standing up wiping a tear away.

"Chris, you saved my life today."

"I killed him Claire. I don't care if he deserved it, I killed someone," I cried.

But In Reality I don't think I was upset by the fact I was the cause of Matts death. More that I was the cause of my moms.

 **Omg I think this might be the worst chapter I've ever wrote. But I'm so worn out right now idc. Fall sports tire you man. I just got to say. But I promise I'll try harder on the last two chapters. Peace.**

 **Ps. The end is near!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chris

 _The White Wolf_

 _Abilities- change of wolf eye color, telekinesis, heal by power of eye, bite always accepts, can spot out betas before turned. Immune to wolfsbane and Kanima venom along with the abilities of other werewolves. Past white wolf trains the wolf when near death how to survive. Also has the unique ability to slit the points of views in his mind into separate images to solve problems._

 _Weaknesses- silver_

 _The white wolf may be the rarest werewolf of all time. Usually the only way it can happen is if two true alphas have a kid. But in some rare cases it is chosen by the nobility of the bitten._

 _If hit by silver it takes away the wolves powers or it can trigger a rapid response in growth and muscle mass to fight off the silver and heal._

 _Full form- Unknown. Wolf hasn't been seen since the revolutionary war. Data lost or destroyed._

 _Note- the white wolf though stronger and noble than an average wolf can rarely handle the evil of a demon wolf. The demon wolf isn't stronger but it is more likely to have its own betas or pack to add power. The white wolf does not want to risk the lives of innocents and only takes one or two betas of his own compared to the demons wolfs four to five. Everytime a white wolf has come against a demon wolf. The demon wolf has killed the white wolf._

I sighed as I ran my hand through my messy hair staring at the screen hopelessly. This is everything they had on me. Yes it was more than I knew about my self but I was hoping for more. But the splitting of the mind of figuring out problems was pretty useful and amusing.

"What the hell is a demon wolf? Like a demon in a wolf?" One of me asked who for some reason was wearing a scarf.

"No it's a wolf that kills to kill, and is corrupted fully by power. It's like Derek and Peter times ten," another of me responded who was wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses.

"Dude Claire was totally faking being drunk to flirt on you man," another said who was wearing my favorite shirt and swim trunks," I say go for it!"

"Why is he here?" Leather jacket asked pouring to swim trunks me.

"You guys suck that's why, he cares about my personal matters," I informed the other two.

"Dude all three of us could of told you to toss Lydia to to curb," scarf me said his arms waving around.

"Can any of you tell me what to do about the Kanima?" I asked bluntly.

The three of them looked at eachother before shrugging. Then they faded away into nothingness. I sighed and stood up.

I walked out of my room slinging my bag of my shoulders and walking down stairs to the kitchen. Stiles was sitting at the table blankly.

"Stiles?" I asked. No response. "STILES!"

Stiles jerked up and looked at me. "Yes?" He asked.

"Are you ok, you seemed really out of it," I commented. Stiles shrugged slumping in his seat a bit.

"I'm fine yeah, you know besides from the not sleeping, the jumpiness, the constant overwhelming fear that something bad is going to happen," he replied sadly. I sighed and pulled up a chair next to him looking at him with concern.

"Stiles, we are going to get through this. Ok? No one else dies, and if it has to be someone it will be me!" I informed him, "See if that's what it takes to get you all out alive I will take that moment. Gerald came here to avenge Kate. Who do they blame for it? Me. Now I've also been the death of my mom. If it comes down to me having to die for you guys to live it will be worth it."

"That's the thing Chris you don't have to do that! You think you dying will solve anything?! It will give them satisfaction that's all! Our group? We fell and we fell hard. All of us who where standing around Peters burning body are on different sides of everything!

Jacksons the Kanima

Allison and Mr. Argent are still trying to kill us

Derek has a little pack

There's three of us Chris, against an army of hunters who control the Kanima. There is no way we come out of this on top!" He exclaimed slamming his fist down on the table.

"We can win," I assured him, "Because I have a plan."

To be totally honest it was a terrible plan. But who says knocking out Gerald and then Jackson and putting a mountain ash circle around wasn't a bad idea? Well everyone. But Stiles needed to think we had a chance because it's the final stretch and everything is going to turn into chaos.

"Why is he letting me play and not you," I asked Scott as I tied my cleat.

"Cause he has a valid reason to bench me! Look all I know is that he is going to do something involving Jackson _tonight_. You have to be careful," Scott ordered.

I nodded and slid on my gloves and grabbed my stick.

"If he comes for me or Stiles I'm going to break his face," I growled. Scott nodded understandingly and I walked out on to the field next to Stiles.

"Stay away from Jackson ok," I ordered. Stiles nodded and I walked towards the center for the face off. I stretched out my arms and glanced over to the stands to see Claire and her sister. Our eyes met and she waved. I winked with out realizing it and suddenly swim trunk me was standing next to me.

"Winking man really a wink!?" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at myself before walking through me to the center circle.

"Hey Chris!" Jackson called. I turned around and saw Jackson walking towards me. "Y-yeah Jackson?" I asked.

"Watch your back tonight. Never know what's going to happen after the clock turns zero," he said before patting my back and walking away. I heard my self swallow as I glanced around and I my eyes met Gerald's. He gave me a nod and my eyes widened. Gerald was sending a message I only had an hour and a half left to live.

I rammed into an attacker sending him to the ground the ball flying in the air. The game had been hectic. Isaac came back started hurting people so Scott could play. And suddenly they are both gone away and we are playing with two concussed players. And down 3 goals.

I watched as the ball flew in the air and landed at someone's feet. I glanced up and saw Stiles.

"GRAB IT AND RUN!" I yelled sprinting away from everyone and towards Stiles.

Stiles did as I yelled and picked it up and ran towards the goal. I watched in shock and amazement as he shot and scored.

"Did I just score!?" Stiles exclaimed giddily. "Yes, I believe so pinch me so I don't think I'm dreaming," I responded clasping him on the back.

"I can't believe I scored!" Stiles exclaimed happily.

Ten seconds later I won a face off and I passed it to Stiles. Somehow he was able to run past all the defenders and score again.

He let out his cheerful laugh and jumped up and down while the team gathered around him.

I was smiling wide under my helmet as I went for the face off again.

I easily won and tried for Stiles again but this time he was rammed to the ground the ball flying from his hands. The teams best player got it and ran down the field dodging every player. I growled and sprinted after him.

I knocked him down and grabbed the ball I turned around noticing sixteen seconds left and a whole team infront of me.

I spun past a few defenders and sidestepped another two.

Ten seconds left.

Truck through one and I was still 17 yards from the goal.

Five seconds left.

With all my wolf aim instincts I launched the ball at the net. It went upper left corner and everybody crowded around me. Suddenly the lights went off and I felt a pair of claws enter my back and blood come out of my mouth.

"Wow," Conscious said standing over me, "How the hell did you not see that coming?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chris

After getting chewed out by the former White Wolf about how he survived 300 hundred years and I'm only on my third month. I was left trying to reclaim conciseness I heard people fighting over me.

"You go off and break his heart then because you can't see one of your dead boyfriends you have to see another?!"

"HES MY BOYFRIEND! WHAT ARE YOU?"

"Someone who actually cares about what happens to him! You only care about your popularity!"

"HEY! Can someone tell me what the hell happened to him!" Another voice asked this time male.

My eyes shot open and I rose up in my bed gasping for breath. I looked up in the door to see a Familiar face.

"Dad?"

"Jacksons evolving!?" I asked as my dad helped me towards the car.

"Yeah, were taking him to Derek. Gerald has a plan, part of it had corrupting your sister. She's like Kate now. You need to get through to her," my dad exclaimed.

"How? I don't even see how you're on our side?" I asked.

"Look it doesn't matter, get in the car," my dad ordered.

I climbed in the SUV wincing as I my back stung in pain.

"Why aren't you healing?" Isaac asked concerned. I shrugged not caring as I leaned on the door.

"Dude why aren't you healing?" Scarf me asked.

"Yo that's not the point, Allison has gone dark side and became Kate! Shouldn't we be worried!?" Leather Jacket me said.

"Should be worried about both, Kate's and evil bitch, and if you don't heal you can't fight if shit goes sideways! Look you couldn't connect to Kate but Allison is your sister so try," swim trunks me exclaimed.

I nodded as I stared at the window. A Metallic taste filled my mouth.

"So," I started trying to distract myself from the pain," Whats the plan?"

"To save Jackson," Scott said.

I rolled my eyes and growled annoyingly. "Please stop with the bullshit and tag me in."

Scott nodded and turned around towards me concern on his face. "We have to find something to bring him back. He needs an anchor s really strong anchor," Scott informed me.

"So, he needs something in his humanity to grab on to, so he can become human again?" I asked.

Scott nodded, "Are you sure you're ok?" He seemed very concerned.

I nodded and my eyes fell to the window again and stared out. "Where's Blondie and I want to be like you?" I asked Isaac.

"They, um they left. They went to find another pack," he informed me. I sighed, "They're going to end up dead. Omegas always are the bitches of the pack," I groaned as I tried to swallow the blood in my mouth.

"Except for Scott, he was the prize and joy,"Isaac commented. I laughed and patted Isaac on the back. "Because if you trust Scott you have Stiles, who is great at problem solving, me, if Allison isn't completely nuts. And Lydia. Which is a lot more people safety in numbers."

Isaac laughed and smirked slightly.

"We are here," My dad informed us. Isaac helped me out of the SUV and I spit blood on the ground relieved it was gone.

"Where's Derek?" My dad asked.

Suddenly a large four legged figure came running down the road. He flipped up off the ground and gave a fancy red eyed smile before un shifting.

"Someone likes making an entrance," I growled. Derek ignored me as he walked toward the duffel bag and unzipped it. I was shocked to see him in a fluid cocoon of his liquid.

"That's not natural," I groaned.

"Here let me help," Isaac said grabbing my arm and taking pain away. I sighed in relief as the pain subsided and the marks in my back began to heal a bit.

"Thanks man," I said smiling. He nodded and suddenly Derek's claws where out.

"What are you doing!" I exclaimed growling and my claws extending.

"Look! If he wakes up he's going to be more powerful, rabid, and dangerous we can't let him live!" Derek exclaimed.

I shook my head. That doesn't sound like Gerald.

"No, my father would never do that!" My dad exclaimed.

"Of course not, something that powerful that rabid is better off dead," Gerald's voice shot out.

"Scott get down!" Isaac yelled as he tacked Scott to the ground and an arrow flue over them and into my chest. A cool liquid was injected into my body and I gasped as I collapsed to my knees as I saw Allison infront of me.

Derek was flying backwards and Jackson was the Kanima again. But I was focused on Allison pointing an arrow at me.

"Rip it out and heal it with you eyes before you loose your power NOW!" Leather jacket me exclaimed.

I took a deep breath before grabbing the arrow and yanking it out crying out in pain as blood shot out of the wound.

My eyes blared white and i stared at my shoulder. _Heal_

My shoulder closed up and all was reaming was a hole in my shirt.

"You have to get to her man! Don't fight her unless you have to!" Scarf me

Exclaimed before fading away.

I rose up shakily with Allison infront of me. "Why are you doing this? Dad told me what you did! You shot Erica and Boyd twenty times! Are you even sane right now! Gerald has you twisted like a snake, you aren't doing the right thing!" I exclaimed trying to reach my sister.

"You killed mom. Bit her, that's your fault!" Allison cried.

"I didn't mean to do it! Come on think! I'm your brother! What are you going to do kill me?" I asked.

Allison shrugged as she tossed down the bow and pulled out two knives.

"That was rhetorical," I stated. She shrugged and ran forward. Her strike where powerful and well placed. Luckily I was very good at hand to hand.

I dodged her rabid slashes with the knives before easily taking her feet out from under her and she fell to the ground.

"What are you going to do! Allison you're still in training, you think you gave me a disadvantage by being human? No you just made me stronger!" I exclaimed.

Allison screamed in frustration as she charged forward. She swiped down with one arm. I caught it and twisted causing the knife to fall from her hand. I kicked it away before quickly blocking her next strike with my forearm. Allison was gritting her teeth in frustration as she tried to overpower me. She quickly dropped the knife and tried to grab it with her free hand. I easily grabbed it and tossed it away. My hand went to her neck and I knocked her to the ground.

"I didn't kill mom! Ok! She was trying to kill Scott! It's the same thing with you and Kate! I had to choose between you. Everytime I will choose pack because they are family. It's a bond you can't replace. You should understand because it's like me and you! I would do anything to keep you from dying Allison! I would throw my self infront of a bullet! An arrow, a sword ANYTHING! I'm sorry I bit mom I am. I have to live with that. If I would of known it was her I wouldn't of! I didn't even plan on doing it! It just happened. Now look at me Allison. You're my sister. My twin sister I love you, I would do anything for you. Remember we're always there for eachother. I'd do anything for you! Right now I'm still doing what's best for you! You can't see it but right now you're Kate. The rash choices, the cold lifeless exterior, the annoying lies! Allison look at me! Dads on my side! On Scotts side. That's where you need to be or he wins! Now take my hand and let's fight not against eachother, but with eachother," I spoke taking my hand off from her neck and offering her my hand.

She took it but suddenly the back of my neck was sliced and I fell to the ground paralyzed. I watched in horror as the Kanima grabbed my sister by the neck and rose her up.

"ALLISON!" I yelled trying to move.

I watched as Scott grabbed Derek's from the neck and bite Gerald. I was so confused at what was going on Scotts side... Was Gerald's side? Scott played us? My thoughts of anger subsided when Gerald's arm started bleeding black and he cried

our mountain ash!

Isaac was helping me up when suddenly a jeep flew out of now where and hit the Kanima. A screaming Jackson Lydia, and Claire yelled in fear at the thing hissing at them.

They scrambled out of the car and before I knew what was happening Jackson was being impaled by Peter and Derek.

Wait Peter! When the hell did he get back! That son of a bitch is back?!

It was quiet as we watched Jackson laying there dead. We couldn't save him, were supposed to save people not let them die!

Suddenly Jackson rose up his face shifted blue eyes glowing and he roared.

"Welp that was interesting, can someone please get me a wheel chair?"

I watched Stiles and Scott play lacrosse from the tree line a smile on my face.

"You didn't tell them?" Derek asked behind me.

"They don't need to know," I said as I turned back towards Derek.

"You're sure about this?" Derek asked. I sighed and I nodded.

"Remember I'm not doing this as a favor or as your beta. I'm doing this as a partner, deal?" I asked reaching my hand out. Derek nodded and shook it.

"Tell me everything you know about the alpha pack," I ordered.

-A/N

that was fun, uh so idk when I'll get the second book up on fanfic, but the first 13 chapters are up on Wattpad if you wanna check it out! And also if you are a Percy Jackson fan I'll be writing a PJO crossover with pirates of theC which is Wattpad exclusive :/ just like how all the the other story's on here are only on this cite. Only ones that r on both is this story. So if you want to check it out head over to Wattpad you won't regret it it'll be published by the end of the month .


	23. Chapter 23

If you guys want to read the second installment of this series it's on Wattpad. It is called Teen Hunter: The Darkness Within. It is completely written on there. Also the third installment is 3 chapters in. So if you enjoy this go to Wattpad and check it out.

Find it either by Searchibg my profile name Trident_Hero or

Teen Hunter and all three will pop up.


End file.
